Lost and Found
by aicornduong
Summary: Two vampiric lovers have been sealed away and kept apart for a hundred years. Now, after Guilt-na-Zan's resurrection, he has found Vincent again. What will happen between the two in this story of romance? mpreg, cursing in later chapters
1. The Vampire's Kiss

Yesh I know I am a Naruto fanfic writer, however, I recently got addicted to Vampire Doll and I realized it's not really that popular on fanfic

**Yesh I know I am a Naruto fanfic writer, however, I recently got addicted to Vampire Doll and I realized it's not really that popular on fanfic. So I decided to write one!! This is a Guilt-na-zan X Vincent fanfic cause they are my favorite characters This may not be the best because it is my first Vampire Doll fanfic and I have only read the first three volumes. w The characters are a bit OOC so please bear with me.**

--

In the middle of the dark shade that the depths of the forest gave, a silver haired vampire sat under the largest tree taking a nap. A rustle in the bushes woke him and he stood up watching a tall dark figure stumble into his sight and fell before him.

"Where have you been Vincent?" Guilt-na-Zan said, taking the arm of the man. "And these burns… What happened?"

The bat man flinched as his master ran his hands over scars he received from a lynch mob.

"I escaped from humans who shot me down when I was flying." Vincent said, "It's not more than a scratch my lord. I will live."

"You should have called me." Guilt-na-Zan scolded, his eyes turning silver. "You know how I hate when you get hurt."

"I-I am sorry my lord. I will try to be m-more careful next time."

Smiling, his master picked him up and pushed his weakened servant against the tree.

"Now I'll have to see to your punishment…" the aristocrat said, gently pinning down Vincent's arms.

"Punishment my lord?" the bat man asked timidly.

"Stay still my servant." Guilt-na-Zan said in a quiet voice.

He let one of Vincent's arms fall to his side and used his hand to pull open his mouth. Slowly, he sank his fangs into his lips, letting them bleed and then drinking his blood. Vincent closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm against his master, bringing him even closer and savoring the copper taste he shared with his master. Guilt-na-Zan accidentally pressed his fangs in too hard, making Vincent gasp and suddenly pull away with a blush on his cheeks, breaking the vampiric kiss.

"I'm sorry my lord." He said, putting his hand on his lips.

"Don't apologize Vincent." The silver haired vampire said, his eyes returning to their red color. "It was my fault. I should be saying sorry."

Both of their lips were dyed crimson with blood leaking out of the corner of their mouths, and in Vincent's case, the four fang marks were still bleeding. Guilt-na-Zan let go of his servant's other arm, then wrapped his arms around his torso and rested his head on his chest.

"Your blood is sweet, and still innocent." He whispered.

"My lord…" Vincent said. "Is something the matter?"

The vampire looked up at his servant.

"Did it hurt?" Guilt-na-Zan asked.

The bat man smiled and embraced his master.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it." He said, leaning forward. "Besides, if my blood is sweet..."

Vincent softly kissed the silver haired vampire. Guilt-na-Zan couldn't help but drink more life from him before he pulled away again.

"To kiss you, to give you my blood, is even sweeter."

The black haired man sat down, bringing his master in his arms with him.

"I'm sorry my lord. I have grown weary." He whispered.

Guilt-na-Zan lay, now hand in hand with Vincent, on his lap.

"Then sleep, so we can awake when the moon has risen."

They closed their eyes toward the darkness of the forest.

--Hours later--

Guilt-na-Zan sat up and stretched, easing the stiffness of his muscles that had accumulated during his sleep. Then he turned to check on his servant, who had disappeared. The vampire heard voices, far, but not very far away.

"I will not allow you to harm my lord."

"Vincent?" he said, creeping forward.

Guilt-na-Zan was watching afar, behind the protection of a tree.

"I don't think that you'll have much choice in it. Step aside." A cold voice said.

The silver haired vampire recognized it. It was belonging to a man of the most dangerous exorcist lineage, Yotobari Kyoesai. He held a cross with Vincent's name on it.

"Never." The bat man said, spreading his wings, then lowering his voice below human hearing. "My lord, please run. I will keep him here while you escape."  
"But what about you?" Guilt-na-Zan said, just as quietly. "I don't want to see you harmed in my place."

But before his servant could say anymore, right in front of his eyes, Vincent was sealed within the cross. Tears filled the vampire's silver eyes as he charged forward with rage.

"You bastard!" he yelled, casting lightning everywhere. "Give him back!"

Kyoesai held forward another cross with Guilt-na-Zan's own name on it. He was so busied by his grief and anger, he didn't see that he had been sealed himself.


	2. Bloody Sweet Reunion

Guilt-na muttered curses under her breathe as she cleaned the household and did Kyoji's bidding

**Now, a hundred years later, Kyoesai's decendant has resurrected Guilt-na-Zan and put him inside a wax doll of a young woman with a face mirroring that of his younger sister. Everyday he has pined for his lost lover, waiting for him while he tends to Kyoji's bidding.**

--

Guilt-na muttered curses under her breathe as she cleaned the household and did Kyoji's bidding. Once a vampire lord, Guilt-na-Zan wreaked havoc upon the world, summoning lightning and terrorizing humans. Now, he was seal in a wax doll body of a young woman.

"Damn exorcist and his threats to seal me back in that damned cross." She said. "I would kick his damned ass if I didn't have girly magic."

"Guilt-na-chan!" Tonae said. "Do you need some help?"

The blonde looked up to see the younger sister of his unwanted master.

"You're so kind Tonae, all we need to do is finish making the beds and cleaning the rooms." Guilt-na said.

"Okay!" Tonae cheered. "Let's go!"

-Half an hour later-

Guilt-na flumped down on her bed sighing.

"Thank you so much Tonae." She said, then sighing. "If only I could be in my real body again. Then it would be so easy to find what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for Guilt-na-chan?" the brunette asked.

Sighing, Guilt-na said, "Someone very close to me. I lost him when your ancestor sealed me in the cross. He probably doesn't know what I look like now, so it would be easier with my normal body."

"I don't think that will happen very soon." A voice said.

"Damn you Kyoji." Guilt-na said. "Damn you to hell."

But before the man could retort, the doorbell rang.

"Go get it Guilt-na!" Kyoji said dramatically pointing towards the front door.

"And what if I don't want to?" she said.

"Would you prefer to answer to the cross?" he said, hanging it in front of her face.

"F-fine." Guilt-na said, standing up.

She opened the door to see a handsome young man standing in the doorway. He had bangs shading the left of his face, sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and define black markings around his eyes, his overall appearance was dark and vigilant gothic grace. Guilt-na stared at his face in surprise and her own flushed a light red color.

"V-Vincent?"

The person bowed deeply.

"Hello. I was sent here by Master Night Veil." He said. "Might Master Kyoji be home?"

Right on cue, the devil appeared right behind Guilt-na.

"Yes?" he said. "Someone here to see me?"

"Master Night Veil has asked me to come here and retrieve a black cross." Vincent said.

"That moron." Kyoji said gesturing for him to come in. "Come on in then. Now why on earth are you serving an idiot like that?"

Guilt-na sulked behind the two, obviously upset that she was not recognized by the man.

"He has promised to help me look for something precious that I had lost when I was sealed in the cross." He said. "My master, I was sealed in the cross trying to keep him from suffering the same fate."

"But I was too upset to run.." Guilt-na muttered. "Don't you recognize me you fool?"

The bat man turned to the blonde.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked.

"Not miss, my servant!" she said. "Do I not strike you as familiar?"

"I am sorry miss, I do not believe that we have met before." Vincent answered.

Guilt-na sighed angrily, her eyes flashing blue to red and to silver and back again several times. Then she marched towards Kyoji and pulled him across the floor and showed the bat man the cross on his neck, and the name that it held.

"It's me, your master. Guilt-na-Zan." She said, then letting go of Kyoji. "I have been resurrected in a wax doll body of a female."

"I really wish I could believe you miss." Vincent said. "But I don't see what could make you my master."

Kyoji, who apparently was easily distracted, had spotted something shiny outside and went to retrieve it. Guilt-na's eyes turned completely silver and stayed that color.

"Then I shall prove it." She said.

She pulled on his collar to bring him down to her height. With her free hand, she pulled open his mouth and sank her fangs into his lips, drinking his blood as it ran in rivers into her mouth. Vincent recognized what was happening, and the only person who dared kiss him like this, was his master. He straightened up, but the kiss wasn't broken. Guilt-na, who was slowly transforming into Guilt-na-zan, continued to drain the blood of her blush stained lover before pulling away.

"Do you recognize me now?" Guilt-na-zan / Guilt-na asked.

She now had red eyes, wild, spiked, and flaring, instead of curly, silver hair tied down in tails, and grew a several centimeters taller, stopping just a few shorter than his servant. Although, her body was still in the form of the doll since the transformation stopped halfway. (I'll just say it's still Guilt-na since he's still female) Guilt-na looked up at her lover with lips dyed crimson once again and blood leaking from the corners of her lips.

"M-my lord?" Vincent asked.

"You still are simple and a bit slow Vincent." She said with a smile. "But your blood is still sweet and innocent like I remember. Now the question is: do you remember?"

"I do remember my lord." He said.

The bat man wrapped his arms around his master in an embrace and kissed him softly.

Guilt-na broke the kiss, and instantly regretted it. She saw Kyoji in the front doorway, his mouth wide open in shock, but then closed his mouth at the glare the silver haired vampire gave him.

"What are you starin at Kyoji?" Guilt-na said.

Vincent turned the other way and blushed while the Yotobari exorcist approached the two.

"What happened to you Guilt-na-chan? It seems that you only made the transformation halfway." He said.

Guilt-na growled at him for making her lover so uncomfortable but then sighed.

"Let me re-introduce you." She said, wiping the blood from her face and Vincent's. "This is Vincent. He is my servant and…well…I think you could only guess the rest."

Kyoji looked at her in the eye and asked,

"Did you ever drink his blood before you got sealed in the cross?"

"Y-yeah. Right before I got sealed in the cross to be exact. I forgot to even wipe his blood off when I was sealed." Guilt-na said. "What about it?"

"It seems that whatever you have done, for example, drinking Vincent's blood, in your form before being sealed will turn you back to normal slightly in the event that you do it again in this form. However, you don't turn completely into Guilt-na-zan because Vincent is not exactly like Tonae, although he is very similar." He said. "Maybe you two lovers could be useful in the future."

Vincent, who had been blushing before, blushed a deeper shade of red. Guilt-na, who had seen his discomfort, had finally been fed up with Kyoji that day, raged.

"COME TO ME TEMPEST!!" she yelled.

Lightning came crashing down on Kyoji multiple times, who had not suspected it to happen and it continued to rain upon him until Guilt-na became normal again. By now, the poor exorcist was nearly burnt to a crisp.

"Well." He said, coughing out some soot. "Now that that's settled, Vincent, I found your cross so you're safe with us. We just need a place for you to sleep and stay."

(He could just feel his older twin cursing him)

He made a bar that resembled a clothing rack inside of a closet. Vincent looked at in awe, but Guilt-na was less than amused.

"No." she said. "It feels like it's prone to causing disaster."

"It is alright, my lord. As master Kyoji has so kindly prepared it for me." Vincent said, bowing.

Kyoji smiled devilishly before leaving the two.

"At least he put it in my room." Guilt-na said. "I still haven't gotten used to saying 'good night' to people going to sleep."

She looked at her lover for a moment.

"Vincent?" Guilt-na asked. "Why do you have sunglasses?"

"It is to protect my vision during the day, my lord. I am unused to seeing in the day." He said.

The vampire made a face and slowly reached up and took them off.

"The sun is not up, and it is dark. Don't wear them during the night, they hide your beautiful face." She said.

The bat blushed and nodded in consent. The bent down and kissed his master before sitting atop the bar.

"Have a pleasant rest, my lord." Vincent said laughing a bit. "I hope it doesn't disturb you any, but I think your kisses are better when you are in your male form."

Guilt-na smiled and dressed for bed before tucking herself into the blankets. Hours later, at six AM before the sun rose, Vincent woke up. When he got off of the bar, he fell with a thump on the floor, waking his master. Guilt-na rubbed her eyes.

"Dammit Vincent. See what happened?" she said. "It's hazardous."

"I'm sorry my lord, I should have listened to you." Vincent said, getting up.

Sighing, the vampire helped him stand and kissed him on the cheek. She was about to turn away, when Vincent took her arm and spun her around and kissed her lips. He had to embrace he while leaning forward to keep himself and Guilt-na from falling over, and in turn she wrapped her arms around his neck to make it slightly easier for him. She could feel Vincent tilting his head a bit to deepen the kiss and she was about to open her mouth, but froze when she heard a click and a flash. Guilt-na broke apart from Vincent and turned to see Kyoji dashing out of the room, then she turned back to her lover.

"I'll be right back okay?" she said, hugging him. "I need to take care of something."

Vincent smiled a bit with a deep blush on his face and let her go.

"If it's fine with you my lord."

He really didn't want Kyoji to have pictures of them making out after all. The bat heard bangs, crashes and the occasional profanity outside. At that moment, Vincent decided to make the bed in his master's room and clean it up a little. A few minutes later, Guilt-na came back into the room sighing.

"Alright my servant, it's time to start the day." She said, dusting her hands "We don't need to clean the house today, but I think the dining room and kitchen need work. I'll be tending to that, so… um.. I guess you can just help Tonae and Kyoji with whatever they need help with."

Vincent nodded, and left the room himself.

--

**Okay, I see I have faithful reviewer, so let's get this story moving. w Mpreg will happen after Vincent and Guilt-na-zan have their 'first night' together. **


	3. Night of Passion

It has been a few weeks since the two demonic persons had started to live in the Yotobari's household, and for the weeks, it has been only torture for Guilt-na, the vampire aristocrat stuck in a wax doll

It has been a few weeks since the two demonic persons had started to live in the Yotobari's household, and for the weeks, it has been only torture for Guilt-na, the vampire aristocrat stuck in a wax doll. Kyoji had revenge on Guilt-na for breaking his camera and striking him with lightning. It was a very, VERY painful punishment, and she had two more weeks to go before the penance was over. Every time she finished all her chores for the day or had any extra time Kyoji always had to say…

"GUILT-NA!! (Insert maid task here)"

Or she was sprayed with the spiritual essence of Tonae's blood so he could go fight for the exorcist. The only time that she could possibly spend with Vincent is when Tonae called them both over or during the time that the Yotobari exorcist was sleeping. But, even as his time was filled with taking care of Kyoji's bidding or destroying pitiful demons, the nights were blissful and he finally managed to get the bat to sleep normally. In a bed. Her own bed to be exact. Guilt-na sighed as she walked down slowly darkening streets.

"His warm embrace, his sweet innocence. Everything about him is to adore." She said, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Every time he looks my way his face is always slightly pink."

Then the vampire snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

_Of course it's normal to feel like this, but being a damn fangirl? Feh, I'm more that a fangirl, I'm his freaking master._

Nowadays, Guilt-na had adapted somewhat to the current teenage attitude. Giving Kyoji whatever trouble he could before being threatened to be sealed again and causing whoever he didn't like grief. However, it was only with Vincent and Tonae that she was like she was back before they were sealed. Mature, sensible, and calm, or otherwise angry, but not smart-alikey or rude like he was towards his own master. Guilt-na sighed, shifting the grocery bags a little.

"Damn Kyoji always has to eat so much." She cursed angrily. "Sending me out at dusk of all times in the form of a little girl. With all the perverted people in the world to deal with."

The blonde crushed the hand that was about to grope her backside and let it go right before it broke.

"This is damn irritating." She said, walking a bit faster.

Guilt-na was walking so fast in fact, she lost track of where she went and wound up lost. Cursing silently, she was about to hop on the rooftops when something grabbed her arm. She flipped around, ready to attack, and saw Vincent.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same to you my servant, what did Kyoji send you to do?" Guilt-na replied.

"I was sent to a bookstore to find books for master Kyoji." The bat said, holding up exorcism books.

"And you got lost I assume?"

He nodded sheepishly. Guilt-na smiled and took his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll be back home in no time."

And she was correct, as they found the household half an hour later. Kyoji was lounging in his chair watching them enter the house.

"Ah, Vincent. Back so soon?" he asked.

"He got lost and found you bastard." Guilt-na snapped.

"Of course he did. Along with sending him to get books, I told him to find you." The exorcist said. "Although I thought that he would get lost…"

"You're lucky he didn't." Guilt-na said, putting away to groceries. "Otherwise, the cakes that you would eat would set your tongue on fire."

Vincent put the books on the table before Kyoji and bowed, heading upstairs. He wasn't put to as much work as his master, partly because his body couldn't take it, but he still was just as tired. Yawning, he slipped the necktie he wore off of his neck and lie down on the bed he shared with his master. The bar that Kyoji made became a hangar for their old clothes. Vincent was just about to fall asleep when he heard rustling of clothing and Guilt-na climbed into bed next to him. The bat opened his eyes to see his master facing away from him, so on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"Goodnight Vincent." She said, smile evident.

"Goodnight, my lord."

They both slept peacefully that night, until that is, when the moon rose. Guilt-na rubbed her eyes sleepily before looking out the window.

"Damn moon being so bright." she said, slipping from Vincent's arms.

He closed the curtains and turned back to bed, but froze when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Then.. he yelled, very loudly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Guilt-na-Zan exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What is it my lord?" Vincent asked waking up.

Then he turned around and blushed when he saw his master changing clothes.

"I just turned into myself right in the middle of the night." He said, flexing his fingers.

"That's right." Kyoji said, appearing in the doorway. "It's the night of the full moon. You get to spend this night in your real form thanks to the perfume."

"Hmm." Guilt-na-zan pondered. "I think I like this. Come to me tempest!"

Flowers and sweets rained from where he pointed.

"Damn." He swore, watching Kyoji laugh.

"Have fun then." The man said, leaving the room.

"Well, this is no fun." The silver haired vampire said, lying back. "Hey Vin-"

He didn't get to finish as his servant was on top of him, smothering his words as he kissed him. When they couldn't stand not breathing anymore, Vincent pulled away and hung over his master.

"I-I am sorry my lord." He said with a blush. "I didn't know what came over me."

Guilt-na-Zan just smiled, grabbed his arms and flipped themselves over.

"I think you know what came over you." He said kissing him. "But you don't know why."

Vincent in turn gave a coy smirk and flipped over again, pinning his master down.

"Do tell my lord." He said.

"Alright. Enough of this." Guilt-na-Zan said. "Have it your way. I'll give you a chance to play master."

The bat blushed deeply before turning away.

"Aww come on." The vampire said. "You don't know how?"

He shook his head.

"Just completely delve into your instincts and enjoy the ride." His master said with a smirk.

Vincent turned to face his master, the blush a little smaller but still there. The slits in his eyes became thinner and wilder, alongside that, his fangs were longer, so much that the tips were showing from under his lips. The vampire smiled, his eyes turning a darker red and his fangs also becoming longer. And with that, they began…

--

**I've decided not to write a lemon because… well, I don't think I'm ready for writing one. Mpreg is possibly as far as I can go for now. Thank you my faithful reviewer for standing by my side.**


	4. Blood in the Sink

One half-naked vampire woke up in the morning, stretching and combing out his silver hair

One half-naked vampire woke up in the morning, stretching and combing out his silver hair. He went to open the curtains, but jumped away hissing as a ray of sun burnt his arm.

"What the hell?" Guilt-na-Zan said. "It's past the night of the full moon, so why am I still me?"

At that moment, his servant awoke, groaning at the sudden intrusion of sunlight directly in his eyes. Sitting up, Vincent reached around for his sunglasses and put them on.

"Good morning, my lord." He said with a yawn.

The silver haired vampire smiled and sat down on the bed with his lover.

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked.

The bat turned away, blushing deeply, but nodded slightly. Guilt-na-Zan's smile grew wider.

"Good." He said, taking his sunglasses off. "Because… the next chance we get, it's my turn."

Vincent looked into the playful eyes of his master and his blush turned an even darker crimson.

"As you wish, my lord." He said shyly.

"Relax Vincent…" the vampire said, pulling open his mouth. "Stay still."

The silver haired male sank his fangs into his lover's lips, drinking the blood that ran down from the wounds. But then, Guilt-na-Zan's eyes shot open, and he carefully removed his fangs before rushing towards the bathroom. The sounds of the vampire coughing and retching could be heard. Vincent pushed the door open to see his master over the sink, blood splattered all over it., flecks in Guilt-na-Zan's hair.

"What is the matter, my lord?" he asked, pulling his hair away from his face. "Was it my blood?"

"No Vincent. It wasn't your blood." The vampire said. "It tasted fine. If anything it was sweeter. My stomach is just ill for some reason. We should ask Kyoji about this later."

"Ask me about what?" the exorcist asked.

The Yotobari took one looks at the sink and he turned away paling.

"God! It looks like you tore somebody to bits and threw the person away! What happened?" Kyoji exclaimed. "Not to mention your mouth looks like you took apart someone with your bare teeth."

"Shut up you." Guilt-na-Zan said. "My stomach just had the sudden urge to hurl and all I ate was blood. Along with that, it's past the full moon and I'm still Guilt-na-Zan."

"Hmmm." The Yotobari pondered a bit. "This is strange, especially for a man."

"What do you mean master Kyoji?" Vincent asked.

Kyoji laughed for a bit before looking at the two seriously.

"Guilt-na. Has your doll body been bleeding for no reason once a month or so?" he asked. "It might connect to what's happened here."

"Yeah." The vampire replied. "Out where most people want to rape her. Tonae gave me some pads so it wouldn't stain my clothing. What about it?"

"Well, I did make the Guilt-na doll VERY real. Well, I'll give you something in a few weeks to confirm my suspicion. I think that during full moon, since you didn't also gain your powers back, then it might have something to do with your organs. But for now, we'll just have to wait and watch you suffer." He said shrugging. "Come on, breakfast won't make itself."

Guilt-na-Zan sighed and searched around for his clothes. When he was done dressing, he saw Vincent turned around and blushing. The vampire gently turned his face around and kissed him, licking the bat's mouth clean.

"You have blood all over your face Vincent." He said, pulling away. "Come on then. Before he threatens us with the crosses again."

"Yes my lord." He said, following his master.

At one point of the day, Vincent pondered something strange that he just remembered.

"_V-Vincent!" Guilt-na-Zan moaned._

_At that moment, the end of one of the strands of his hair started to curl, but then, when he kissed him, he drank the blood that was running down his lips. The strand returned to being normal._

"_My lord…"_

"_Yes Vincent?"_

"Vincent?" Guilt-na-Zan asked. "Are you okay? Your face is a dark red."

"I am fine my lord." Vincent said, a little flustered.

The silver haired vampire tested his temperate with the back of his hand.

"You feel fine, but you're spacing out a bit." He said. "If I didn't stop you, you might have fallen into the rose bushes or something."

The bat blushed slightly and took the vampire's hand off his forehead.

"I am fine my lord." He said. "Please do not worry about me."

"But I do worry my servant." Guilt-na-Zan said. "You are a troublesome servant to keep. But it is… oh so very rewarding…"

He wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and kissed him. The bat wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist and leaned into the kiss. Guilt-na-Zan tilted his head slightly so he could have better access, but…

"VAMPIRE ARISTOCRAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACKYARD?" Kyoji yelled.

The two froze and broke apart to stare at the exorcist who was covering Tonae's eyes. He steered Tonae so she was facing the other way.

"Tonae? Can you go make us some tea?" the elder Yotobari asked.

"Okay!" the brunette said, skipping off to the kitchen.

That left the three of them, the vampire and bat still with arms around each other. Kyoji walked forward and Vincent slowly let go of his master. The exorcist rested his head on his hand and sighed.

"Okay, what the hell?" he asked.

Vincent flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"We were kissing. And?" Guilt-na-Zan said.

"Just try to keep it a minimum." Kyoji said. "If Tonae comes up to me and asks why the hell two guys are kissing, I'll kick your asses, or seal you back into the crosses for a week. More if she's not innocent anymore. Got it?"

The silver haired vampire pouted childishly, but nodded still.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Why won't you tell us your suspicions about what's wrong with me?"

Kyoji's sour mood suddenly lightened greatly as he laughed.

"You won't believe me if I told you, so we have to wait, Guilt-na-Zan." He said. "Tell me if you continue to empty the blood out of your stomach for another week or so."

That in turn, made Guilt-na-Zan's mood sour. The vampire was going to magically send the gardening rake flying at the exorcist, but dropped his hold on it and fell over holding his stomach. An unbearable pain was gripping his abdomen.

"My lord?" Vincent said.

Kyoji just grinned at him and left the garden, going to help Tonae with the tea. The bat however, cast a worried glance at his master before picking him up, bridal style, rushing upstairs and placing Guilt-na-Zan in bed.

"What happened my lord?" he asked.

"Something that has to do with keeping me in this form is using the magical energy that I have." The vampire said, breathing heavily. "I just didn't know how much it was using…"

"Please rest my lord." The bat said. "I will take care of our chores today."

Before Vincent could turn and walk away, Guilt-na-Zan gripped his sleeve.

"Don't overwork yourself." He said, letting go. "And don't hurt yourself either. If there's too much work for you, call me and I will help."

"As you wish, my lord." Vincent said, bowing.

Since Guilt-na-Zan was resting for the day, (although it was his own fault) Kyoji decided to help Vincent with the chores, going shopping himself and what not. However, the silver haired vampire was quite a bit worried that his servant had not called him for help yet, usually he had tripped or hurt himself many times by now, so he decided to get up himself after one or two hours to help out around the house. Lying around made him feel useless.

"Vincent?" he called.

Since Tonae and Kyoji had gone shopping, it left him alone in the house with Vincent, that, is if Vincent were home.

"Anybody home?"

"My lord…" Vincent said. "Why aren't you resting?"

The Guilt-na-Zan walked over to his lover, noticing that he was hiding his arms behind his back. The vampire circled his slightly and entered the kitchen. Everything seemed normal enough... however, if he were to smell the air…

"I can never trust you with cutting, now can I?" the silver haired vampire said. "Something always seems to go astray. If you needed help, why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't want to be a burden to you." The bat said. "I wanted you to rest, so I didn't call you."

Sighing, Guilt-na-Zan went to check Vincent's arms. It was amazing that there were only five or six cuts.

"My servant, a vampire will never carry a burden." He said, bandaging him up. "Although we might carry out burdens, we will never carry them. And if I am a vampire that will not carry burdens, do you not think if you were one I would have gotten rid of you before?"

The bat blushed and shook his head.

"I take it that you understand Vincent." Guilt-na-Zan said.

He leaned his head on the chest of his servant, wrapping his arms around his torso. Vincent in turn, rested his head on to of his master's and returned the embrace.

In the course of the next few weeks, Guilt-na-Zan did continue to empty his stomach every morning, however, Kyoji had a few plans he was writing in his journal before he was going to explain what was happening to the vampire.


	5. Testing, Telling, Talking

Okay

**Okay! Now what was Kyoji going to tell the poor couple? Well, I'm guessing you know, but do you know HOW he's going to tell them? Read on to find out!**

-A week later-

"Wake up Guilt-na-Zan!" Kyoji said from the doorway.

The silver haired vampire sat up, rubbing the sleep from his red eyes.

"Quiet down, you'll wake Vincent up." He said. "I don't want him to wake up too early today, damn you."

"This is very important, so I've woken you up very early just to satisfy my curiosity." The Yotobari whispered. "Come, manifestation of my doll."

"What the hell is this?" Guilt-na-Zan said, holding the thing. "Is this another one of your schemes?"

"No, vampire, 'tis a simple test." Kyoji said. "Follow the instructions and then show me the test when you're done."

The exorcist gave his a piece of paper with instructions on it and moments after reading it, the vampire blushed.

"You expect me to do what?!" he said.

"Either that or stay in a state of unknowingness, my vampire."

Guilt-na-Zan bit his lip and went into the bathroom, running the test. A while later he came out tossed the test in the trash.

"It was positive." He said. "But you still didn't tell me for what. I am positive for what, may I ask?"

Kyoji stared at the aristocrat for a second. Then he fell down in a faint. Guilt-na-Zan sighed angrily and went outside to cut a few flowers for a morning snack.

"Damn Kyoji and his damn test." He said.

The vampire cut a red rose and stuck it in an open area of soil before charging it with his magic, turning the petals black. Then he cut another one and proceeded to suck the life out of it.

"I'd better go prepare some tea for today…" Guilt-na-Zan said, breaking the stem.

He left it in the garden for animals to take and make due with. Half an hour later, Kyoji came to and rubbed his head before going into the kitchen, finding the vampire making tea.

"It was positive?" the exorcist asked. "Are you sure?"

"Go dig it out of the trash if you think I'm lying." The vampire said, taste testing.

The Yotobari sat down at the table and took a deep breath.

"That was a pregnancy test."

Guilt-na-Zan's eyes grew wide and he started to choke on his tea. Spitting it out in the sink, he turned and glared at the human.

"What?!" the silver haired vampire said. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Kyoji said. "The reason that your stomach won't hold all that blood in your stomach during the mornings…"

He trailed off as Guilt-na-Zan had started to empty his stomach over the sink.

"C-continue." The vampire said, coughing a bit.

"Not to mention your abdomen is not in its normal form." Kyoji said, staring at the ceiling. "Does it all not sound like a human woman in the state of pregnancy? I assume that you've taken a liking to sucking the energy out of the flowers in our garden? You usually wake up and suck Vincent's blood."

"That is true, but I still suck Vincent's blood this morning." Guilt-na-Zan protested. "This morning was just a special case since you woke me up early to spout this nonsense at me."

"It is not nonsense Guilt-na-Zan." The human stated. "It is the truth. I'm imagining that later on, you won't be able to wear your leather when you're uncomfortable with it."

At that moment the vampire started to bang his head on the wall.

"Damn, damn, damn." He said, each time his head connected with the wall. "Why…is…there…always…some-thing…wrong! I am a man dammit! A vampire aristocrat no less."

Guilt-na-Zan stopped banging his head since it had started to bleed.

"M-my lord? You're bleeding!" Vincent said, coming into the kitchen.

The bat grabbed a washcloth, wet it and went to wipe his master's face.

"Perfect timing Vin-chan." Kyoji said. "We have something to tell you."

The bat and the vampire weren't listening, Guilt-na-Zan was holding up his bangs so Vincent could clean the blood on his forehead.

"Ahem." The exorcist said. "Guilt-na-Zan?"

"What?" the vampire said, cleaning the washcloth.

"What was it that you were going to tell me master Kyoji?" the bat asked.

"Oh no, not me." Kyoji said snickering. "Guilt-na-Zan."

"What?!" Guilt-na-Zan said. "Why me?"

The human just replied by swinging the vampire's cross on his finger. The vampire flushed angrily, but sighed and calmed himself, mumbling something that the human couldn't hear.

"You can't be serious my lord!" Vincent exclaimed. "Are you?"

Guilt-na-Zan blushed and turned away mumbling again. The bat blushed also and whispered something. The vampire nodded and mumbled something else, making his servant smile and flush. Vincent said something in reply and Guilt-na-Zan shrugged slightly, cocking his head at his lover. His servant nodded happily. To Kyoji, none of it made sense so he went to search the house for his sister, who was probably doing something outside.

"Well have to tell Tonae too."

A few minutes, the exorcist went to fetch his little sister, who surprisingly was just waking up. She was perfectly healthy and glowing, exactly the opposite of what Guilt-na-Zan.

"Morning everybody" Tonae said, rubbing her eyes. "It'sa late start day. Why's everybody awake so early?"

The vampire looked at Vincent and Vincent stared back at him with a smile. Slightly biting his lip, Guilt-na-Zan sighed.

"Umm… Tonae?" he said. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

The middle schooler thought for a bit.

"That would be great!" she said, but her smiled faded slightly. "But Kyoji-oniichan and Kyoichi-oniichan both don't have time to take care of kids and I don't think they'll be having one soon. Eh… Aside from that, they both have their own problems. For example, Kyoji-oniichan is too old for the age group he's interested in."

The male Yotobari face-faulted. However, Tonae's smile was innocent, so she was forgiven. The vampire took deep breaths to keep from splitting his sides from laughter, but he calmed down as Vincent gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about your brothers Tonae." Guilt-na-Zan said. "Vincent and I… We're going to have a baby."

The female looked up and her expression brightened.

"Hooray!!" she said. "A younger sibling! Ah! Only half an hour before school starts! I'd better get ready."

Tonae skipped out of the kitchen, leaving the three of the adults alone.

"Well! That wasn't so bad was it?" Kyoji said. "But there's still a question as to why Tonae didn't ask how two guys were going to have a kid."

The exorsist sighed then looked at the couple.

"Alright then! Since this is a special occasion, I'm going to need you two to be my models." He said.

"What?" Guilt-na-Zan said, gaping at him. "I thought you hated men."

"This is a special occasion. Besides… You heard me…"

**--**

**If you were wondering what Guilt-na-Zan and Vincent were saying, here's how it went.**

**Guilt-na-Zan (turning away and blushing): Vincent… I don't know how to tell you this, but, I'm pregnant. **

**Vincent (yelling aloud): You can't be serious my lord! Are you?**

**Guilt-na-Zan: I'm dead serious. Kyoji make me take a pregnancy test and it was positive.**

**Vincent(blushing):I-is it mine?**

**Guilt-na-Zan: Yeah, who else's would it be? Are you thinking I have someone else who loves me like you?**

**Vincent: Are we going to keep it?**

**Guilt-na-Zan: It depends on you.**

**Vincent (nodding)**

**If there are any questions, my faithful reviewer, feel free to ask since I have no one else to dedicate this story too. I'm happy I have at least one person.**


	6. Master of my Master's Master

Okays

**Okays! It's time for the next chapter!! Are you ready to rock? :P I love mpreg of any pairing that I like. Later I'ma make one where Vincent's the uke. **

"GET OUT DAMMIT!"

"I'M FREAKING TAKIN A SHOWER!"

"Yeah, I'm just tired Vincent."

"SHUT UP!"

"KYOJI!!"

It was weeks 5 to 8 when the moodswings started for the couple. Guilt-na-Zan was a total bitch when she got mad nowadays, even if the only person who made him mad was Kyoji. Otherwise the vampire was calm and very kind, which also unnerved the exorcist. Guilt-na-Zan often found himself snacking on the roses that he grew in the backyard, the black roses. They usually calmed him down if he was unnecessarily angry or Vincent's blood. He also stopped emptying his stomach out every morning, which made him happy, although he was still set off very easily.

"My lord seems so happy." Vincent said.

"Wait till you get a cake in your face…" Kyoji said.

For the next eight months, the cross would be rendered useless because it couldn't fit another soul inside of it, however, Guilt-na-Zan couldn't use any form of magic due to all the magic that the baby was taking to form its own powers. (But that didn't mean the vampire couldn't put his wrath in physical force)

However, right now, the house was calm, Kyoji was reading his paper, Tonae was at school and the couple were going shopping for groceries. The doorbell rang and the exorcist sighed, going to get it.

"Hello?" he said.

Looking around he saw nobody.

"Down here."

Kyoji looked downwards to see a raven haired child standing before him.

"Oh! Dante. How's it going? Where's Mariya?" he asked.

"Coming." Dante responded.

The Yotobari then saw a man waltzing towards the door.

"It's great to see you master." Kyoji said waving.

Mariya waved back and took a breath.

"I know that you want me to walk faster but I haven't run in ages." The doll maker said. "Heya Kyoji! How's it going? I just wanted to come, stay, and visit you and my other grandchildren."

"Now please leave." The exorcist said.

Mariya literally face faulted.

"So mean…" he said.

"I'm kidding. Come in, come in." Kyoji said, ushering them in. "So you want to visit your grandkids eh? We'll have to wait. I sent one of them to get groceries with my butler."

"Tadaima!" Tonae called, coming in. "Eh? Where's Guilt-na-chan and Vin-chan?"

"Ah! Tonae-chan! How's it been?" the doll maker said. "It's been a while."

"They're out shopping for groceries. Let's have some tea while we're waiting." Kyoji said, making space for his sister. "They should be back in about… now."

BANG! The front door opened forcefully as Guilt-na-Zan kicked it.

"Dammit Kyoji! Stop eating random things out of the fridge. It takes forever to bring these home." The vampire said, going to put them away.

"Please calm down, my lord." Vincent said, helping his master. "Stress is unhealthy."

When they were done, they went and joined the rest in the living room.

"Guilt-na-Zan, please behave." Kyoji said, running a hand through his hair. "Vincent, Guilt-na-Zan. Meet my doll making master, Mariya Hugo."

The silver haired vampire extended his hand and Hugo shook it, shaking Vincent's afterwards.

"It's nice to meet you." He said to the couple.

"You look very young master Hugo. It's hard to believe that you are the master of master Kyoji." Vincent said curiously.

"Don't let his looks fool you." Kyoji whispered. "He's actually very old."

Mariya went and bopped the Yotobari on the head.

"So old that it's like I'm his dad. I was an old acquaintance of Kyoesai." He said. "Now which one of you was sealed in a doll?"

Guilt-na-Zan raised his hand and Hugo went and examined him closely.

"You don't look very much like a doll." The doll maker said. "You actually look kinda real."

"That's because he's stuck in his original form." Kyoji explained.

Hugo took one last look at the vampire before hugging him.

"It's like I'm a grandpa!" the human sang. "You're my grandkid!"

All through this conversation, Dante looked at them with a blank look, thinking:

_Why am I here again?_

He decided to start a smaller conversation with Tonae.

"If you think I'm your grandchild, then you'll also be a great-grandfather to our kid." Guilt-na-Zan said.

Vincent nodded with a smile.

"That's strange. I thought you were male." Hugo said, confused.

"He's a hermaphrodite." Kyoji said.

The exorcist's comment was followed by a light whack with the bat ax.

"But he is right." Vincent said, sitting his master on his lap.

"Okay…" Mariya trailed off.

"Who's the dad?" Dante interjected.

"Vincent." Guilt-na-Zan said. "Since I apparently have to play the role of mother."

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Tonae cheered.

The couple smiled and so did everyone else, but then the vampire stood up and stretched.

"I know it's still early, but I'm going to bed if it's okay with you." He said. "I'm very tired from walking."

Vincent nodded and hugged him right before he left. The day continued without the vampire, introducing and adapting. (Kyoji sighing in relief) Aside from more company and a sleeping vampire, the rest of the day went on normally, although Guilt-na-Zan wouldn't expect what would happen next month, for new characters would pop up and try they're fate at teasing the vampire.


	7. Time of Twins and Draining Evil

Now these are weeks 9-12

**Now these are weeks 9-12. Cravings have started, puking has stopped, moodswings are in full swing!! Alright, now that I've put in Dante and Hugo somewhat, it's Dune's turn to appear. Craven is that you? Or do I see two reviewers?! Hooray! Two reviewers of this story right? I'ma celebrate!**

--

"Please wake up my lord." Vincent said, shaking the vampire. "Master Kyoji wants you downstairs."

"Uuuhn." Guilt-na-Zan moaned. "Viiiiinceeeent… It's only eight in the morning… Can it wait a couple of hours?"

"Please wake up my lord. Rest assured that you will be able to rest later." The bat said, picking up his master.

Guilt-na-Zan looked at his lover and sighed, being carried bridal style downstairs.

"I'm only waking up because you want me to." He said. "Now what was it that you wanted Kyoji?"

The exorcist was sitting on the couch, looking bored while HIS master was setting up a table and machine. Hugo plugged a few things in and Dante and Tonae watched curiously from their place on the other couch.

"Alright my grandchild. Lay down on the table and lift up your shirt would ya?" the doll maker said. "I was studying some things and I decided to use an ultrasound to solve a couple of questions."

"Ultrasound?" Vincent and Guilt-na-Zan asked.

"Yup. It's just used to take a look inside of you. Let's get started please!"

Guilt-na-Zan looked at the machine curiously before getting on the table and raising his shirt, showing a small bump on his stomach. Mariya rubbed a gel on his stomach and the vampire shivered slightly. Then turned on the ultrasound and he started to move it around before he saw a small figure on the screen.

"There we go!" he said. "Your baby…"

Hugo gestured for Guilt-na-Zan to take the ultrasound device and he took out a book and flipped through it. He stopped on a page and was about to say something before Dante started to shake his shoulder.

"Hugo. Hugo look!" he said, pointing to the screen.

The doll maker followed his doll's finger and saw what was on the screen, not one, but two figures on the screen.

"Ah!" Mariya said. "My grandkid's having twins! That one is a boy and that one is a girl."

Vincent smiled and held Guilt-na-Zan's hand as Tonae and Dante were celebrating.

"Eh…" the vampire cut in. "Are we done with the ultrasound?"

Hugo nodded, shut off the device, and gave the silver haired vampire a towel to wipe off his stomach. Guilt-na-Zan leaned back to lie down again, but was carried upstairs by Vincent.

"Please rest my lord." The bat said. "I will take care of the morning chores."

As he was being laid down, the vampire asked, "Are you sure? I could help you…"

"I'm sure my lord."

He leaned over and kissed his master's lips before returning downstairs.

_My lord…I never would have thought it possible for both of us to have a family, but in a miracle, by god or the devil… It happened._

Kyoji however, was sitting on the couch deciding what to do. In about six more months there would be two more vampire/bat-like characters growing in his house. It was going to be hell… Tonae seemed pretty happy about it and she was absolutely right about her brothers. Kyoji liked girls that were her age and Kyoichi, the more likely to have kids was too idiotic (though that might seem endearing) and too busy with doing whatever he always did. The exorcist sighed and rubbed his forehead thinking a little bit more.

_Master says that Guilt-na was almost like his grandchild, so Guilt-na-Zan's babies are his great-grandkids… so does that make me a grandfather? Or what?_

He grinned slightly before heading into the garden to relax. Kyoji was about to fall asleep in the hammock that he was lying in before he was jerked back to reality by the ringing of his cell phone.

An hour later, Guilt-na-Zan decided to wake up and go help his servant with the chores, but as he was walking down the stairs, he almost lost his balance as his master yelled his name through the house.

"GUILT-NA-ZAN!! WAKE UP!" he shouted.

The bat ax was sent to spear the exorcist, who dodged just in time. Vincent came into the living room to see what was going on and smiled when he saw his master, who was irritable from just waking.

"What is it damn you?!" the vampire said, rubbing his eyes. "It had better be important."

"It is." Kyoji said bluntly. "I need you and Vincent to go to Tonae's school. It seems that there has been demonic disturbances in the vicinity and I want you to eliminate it."

"Vincent and me?" Guilt-na-Zan asked. "Why? If you hadn't noticed, I don't have my powers ready to use because… You know the story."

"Mmm…" the human thought for a second. "Just wait and see. Here, take this so you two can blend in. Now run along!"

Kyoji handed Vincent a teacher's coat and Guilt-na-Zan a male student uniform. The vampire glared at him, but nonetheless left just for the fun of it.

Arriving at the school, the two males were just at the entrance when a young lady rushed up to them.

"Did Kyoji send you to help us?" the girl asked. "I'm Shizuka, the school president."

"Yeah he did." Guilt-na-Zan said. "What did you call us for?"

"Come with me. I'll show you what happened." Shizuka said.

Before they followed, Guilt-na-Zan stopped Vincent.

"Go infiltrate the teacher's office." He said.

The bat gave him a questioning look before the vampire spoke again.

"I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Guilt-na-Zan said, causing his servant to smile. "I'll be okay."

He pulled down his lover and gave him a very brief kiss on the lips before going to follow Shizuka. The silver haired vampire wondered what he was going to see as the girl walked slower and quieter before approaching the rooftop door. She creaked open the door and what Guilt-na-Zan saw almost made him roar with laughter if it weren't for his self-control. Two boys were making out on the rooftop, moaning each other's names.

"Shhh! Guilt-na-san!" Shizuka whispered. "It's not funny! Days ago these two were at each other's necks and ready to kill, but now they've turned into lovers! I don't want the school to turn into a boy's love area!"

Guilt-na-Zan was really about to burst out laughing, but then he remembered that they seemed somewhat like him and Vincent.

"It seems fine to me, I mean, what is the worst that could happen?" the vampire asked.

"I want the best for the school, and I know this is better than fighting, but it's still not okay…" she said, trailing off.

The aristocrat thought for a little bit and then realized what she meant… If this continued, there would be no non-gay boy for the girls anymore! (He got this info from his motherly instincts) He smiled and nodded.

"To solve this, we first need to find the cause." Guilt-na-Zan said. "Do you know who did this?"

_I remember a demon who did the exact same thing in my past…_

"Yes, it was a young man with bandages on his hands… He looked like he came from the desert." Shizuka said, watching the boys fall to the ground.

A tanned man jumped down from his perch on the rooftop, a deep frown on his face.

"Worthless school boys." He said.

"Ah! The man who was filling the school with boys love!" she said, pointing to him.

"I am not!" he shouted. "Ah! You are Guilt-na-Zan the vampire aristocrat."

"And you are…" the vampire tried to remember the demons name, but couldn't. "I forgot. But it doesn't matter right now."

The man face faulted and then stood up with an angered look on his face.

"You're right. It doesn't matter at all." He said. "With school boys, I am limited with power, but taking your evil will be the ultimate source or evil!"

He rushed forward, aiming to grab at his limbs. Guilt-na-Zan jumped back to be met with the railing of the rooftop.

"Crap…"

_I promised Vincent I would be okay._

"Now…It's time to see just how much negativity you have." The man said, reaching forward. "Nobody can save you now…"


	8. Vulnerable

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy. Woot Craven and Akumu are my reviewers! Free hugs for everyone!**

--

"Prepare yourself vampire!" the man said, rushing forward.

But he was stopped in his tracks when something hung onto his cloak.

"Wha-?"

"Tonae? What are you doing here?" Guilt-na-Zan asked, slightly sighing in relief.

"Kyoji-oniichan told me to come and keep you company." She said.

"Let go of me!" the man said, cursing.

"No!" Tonae said with a smile.

Frustrated, he put his hand on her face, trying to take her negative vibes, but his face twisted in horror

"Ah! She is the pure opposite of evil!" he yelled. "Moreover, she taking away my power!"

Guilt-na-Zan just stared for a little bit, until the man got angry.

"If I can't take your vibes then I'll just blast you with mine!" he said.

"No!" the vampire said, but he was too far away to stop him.

Shizuka screamed from the sidelines, but it didn't stop him. It was all a blur, but what the silver haired vampire saw made him let out the breath he was unconsciously holding… Vincent had grabbed the man from behind and was restraining him.

"I'm sorry that I have to restrain you from behind like this, but I cannot allow you to harm Tonae or my master." He said.

"You don't have to apologize to your enemy Vincent." Guilt-na-Zan said with a smile.

Vincent gave him a grin in return. It made him look a little odd, restraining the man and smiling at the same time. Kyoji suddenly appeared behind him, making the vampire's smile turn sour.

"The servant of the vampire aristocrat eh?" the man said. "You're sure to have negative vibes!"

But the man stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "Let go of me! You're just like that pure hearted devil there!"

"How do you like my positive energy walls?" the exorcist said with a smile. "They're affective no?"

"RAAAH! HOW DARE THIS RUNAWAY COWARD TAUNT ME!"

Kyoji's comment angered him greatly and he was about to charge the both of them with negative waves, but they both were pushed out of the way by Guilt-na-Zan. The vampire was now in the grips of the negative-vibe sucking man.

"Ah… A master who protects his own servant. How sweet." He taunted.

"Shut up. I couldn't sacrifice my pure servant to such dirty evil." He replied icily. "Vincent, protect Shizuka and Tonae."

"It doesn't matter now that I have your power!" the man said, placing a hand on the vampire's face.

_Eeehh… My vision is going blurry. Wait, it's clear again, but… is that really Kyoji? My sight keeps going in and out of focus from Kyoji… to him as a nice person!_

"_Don't worry Guilt-na-Zan! I'm here for you!" _"You must really suck to be caught in a trap like that."

"What's going on?" the vampire asked dizzily.

"_You're doing great! _You lowlife bloodsucker!"

"WHAT?!" Guilt-na-Zan yelled, instantly breaking free of the man. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Everybody on the rooftop could literally feel the heat of his rage. Vincent ushered the girls off the rooftop and came back to watch what was going to happen, although it made him slightly worried about his master's health. Anger was not necessarily good for the children, but, just this once he decided to let the vampire loose on the other two. Guilt-na-Zan shot lightning down from the heavens to rain upon the rooftop. Vincent, who was actually smart enough to sit under the entrance didn't get struck, saw that his master's eyes were shining a bright silver.

"YOU DARE CALL ME, GUILT-NA-ZAN A LOWLIFE BLOODSUCKER?!" the vampire yelled.

Kyoji hadn't expected the vampire's anger to be enough to summon magic because of the magical support the babies needed, but it was, so he was just frozen in time, watching the lightning bolts get closer and closer until they were inches from his face. Just before the lightning hit him, Guilt-na-Zan threw the bat ax at Kyoji, who unexpectedly caught it right before he was struck with the massive amount of energy. The bat ax the exorcist was holding conducted the electricity directly at himself. Guilt-na-Zan was breathing hard after he put the lights out of Kyoji's conscience, but he still turned and rounded on the man.

"AND YOU! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, HE WOULDN'T HAD EVEN DARED CALL ME SUCH A NAME!" the vampire shouted, taking aim at the man.

By now, the bandaged demon was frozen with fear… but alas, the vampire didn't strike him with lightning because he fell unconscious right on the spot. Vincent rushed over to catch him, sighing.

"I could almost predict this would happen." The bat said. "I apologize greatly dear sir. My master tends to have violent moodswings."

"Err…" the man said, Vincent's nature was rubbing off on him. "Call me Dune. I guess it's not safe to stay here anymore, so I'll get going."

Dune walked towards the exit of the rooftop and opened the door, there, Tonae and Shizuka was sitting on the steps.

"Ah! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Somewhere else. This place bores me." He said.

"Don't go!" Shizuka said, grabbing his arm. "Umm… You can stay, just don't make the boys lovey-dovey like that. It kinda creeps the girls out. I'm the school president and my father is in charge of our school. I can ask if you can to attend…"

Dune stared at the girl's lonely face and before he even know he said it…

"I'll stay." Came tumbling out of his mouth. "My name is Dune. Nice to meet you."

"Hooray!" Tonae cheered. "Nice to meet you too Dune-chan!"

At that moment, the demon's body chose to run out of energy and he took form of a young teenager.

"You'll fit right in with us!" Shizuka said happily.

_What have I done… _the boy thought.

--days later--

Dune was enrolled into the middle school and was doing quite well. He took care of most of the problem students that paraded around so the atmosphere was peaceful at school and at home for Tonae.

"I still think that the both of them need to be punished more." Guilt-na-Zan muttered.

"As I said my lord." Vincent said. "Stress, anger and things similar to that aren't good for your health or that of the children. And using your magic along with that…"

"I know, I know." The vampire said, tossing around the blankets. "I can't help it. I've never felt so…"

"Vulnerable?" the bat asked, watching the blankets fall in a perfect heap.

Vincent sat down, pulling his master on his lap. He hugged him lightly and held his hands over his stomach. Guilt-na-Zan sighed.

"Yeah…"

**--**

**Alright! So Dune has rolled right in along with Shizuka and the time keeps moving along for the babies' development. Thanks your for reading and please review!**


	9. Invitation to KYOICHI'S ENGAGMENT!

w I'm so happy that I have two faithful reviewers nao

**w I'm so happy that I have two faithful reviewers nao. ILY guys. You help lots It's now weeks 10-15. Craven wants to be the aunty? Then the twins will have two! Tonae and Craven! Along with Akumu and Craven, it seems that I have a THIRD reviewer! Saiyuki **

**--**

Now that Dune was enrolled in school and Mariya and Dante went home. (They weren't coming back until months later.) Kyoji was recovering from third degree burns, Tonae was just absolutely happy, Vincent was joyous as well, and Guilt-na-Zan was getting bigger.

"God damn." The vampire said, for what felt like the thousandth time.

He rested his hands on his ever expanding stomach and sighed.

"What is that matter my lord?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know… I have this feeling that something might happen, but I don't know when. Something…unfortunate." He explained. "But I'll have to ignore it for now. Come, let's go downstairs."

The bat had a questionable look on his face, but he followed his master nevertheless. Kyoji was sleeping in his room because of his injuries so all that they did was their usual chores and cook. Tonae was off at school, so for most of the days, they had nothing to do, so right now the two were done with morning chores and were sitting on the couch. Guilt-na-Zan was sitting of Vincent's lap and Vincent had fallen asleep against the couch. The vampire was about to join his servant in slumber, but the doorbell rang so he reluctantly got up to go and get it.

"Hello?" he said.

To him, it seemed like nobody was there.

"Strange. The doorbell rang so I assumed th-"

Guilt-na-Zan looked down to see that the person grabbed his leg. It was Kyoji's older twin brother who had his face resting on the doormat.

"Hey Kyoichi. Trip on the way to the door?"

"No." the sorcerer stated. "I can't walk very well because burns suddenly appeared on my body. I came to see Kyoji to see if he had anything to do with it because I sensed he was in the same sort of pain."

"It amazing that you can still move around if Kyoji's the cause. It seems that you have given up hope on capturing Guilt-na-Zan." The vampire said, extending his hand. "Here."

"Yes, I have found better things to do nowadays." Kyoichi said. "You happen to be him, don't you?"

"You are correct." Guilt-na-Zan said, slinging him on his shoulders.

The vampire sat him on the chair next to the couch and sat next to Vincent on the couch itself.

"So was this the only reason to come over? Checking up on your brother?" the vampire asked.

The man thought for a bit before opening his mouth to answer.

"Umm… That is true, but there were other reasons." He said. "When Kyoji and I are well enough, which I estimate will be in about a month, umm… I'm going to have an engagement party and I wanted him to come."

Guilt-na-Zan smiled brightly.

_At least Tonae won't have to worry about her oldest brother anymore._

"Alright. I'll make sure that the idiot gets your invite." He said. "Do you need me to call a cab? I doubt you can make it home with your burns."

"No, it's alright." Kyoichi said. "My fiancée's already here. I can make it out the door."

He stood, bowed, and left out the door. Guilt-na-Zan leaned back against the chair.

"So the older idiot is getting engaged… To whom I wonder."

_Despite my sense of disaster, it seems that everything is fine, if not getting better._

"Hmm…"

"You're awake Vincent?" the silver haired vampire asked.

The bat rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly with a nod.

"Is something the matter my lord?"

"We're going to go to an engagement party in about a month, but don't worry about it now." Guilt-na-Zan replied.

"Whose?"

"Kyoichi."

Vincent smiled and wrapped his arms around his master. They were both happy, no matter what was going to happen.

"We have to make lunch for Kyoji and Tonae, Vincent." The vampire said, kissing his cheek. "Come on."

His servant stood up with him and nodded, both of them heading towards the kitchen. Tonae came home half an hour later, the usual smile on her face. She ran upstairs to say 'hi' to her brother and take care of him.

--

The rest of the day passed by peacefully, Kyoji was bedridden, but he was still awake so he was usually helped out by his younger sister, so it was later on when he fell asleep that she came downstairs. Dinner time came rolling around and they ate at the table without Kyoji. When they were done, they cleaned up so they could finish other things for the evening. But it was after dinner that something came up…

Guilt-na-Zan put all the dishes in the sink and proceeded to wash them as Vincent was watching Tonae do her homework on the kitchen table, but she paused when she seemed to remember something.

"Guilt-na-chan?" she asked. "What does it mean when you have a ring on this finger?"

"Huh?" the vampire turned around to see her pointing to her left ring finger. "Eh… Why do you ask?"

"I was talking to one of my friends at school today and she had one like that. It was a gold one!" Tonae said. "When I asked her about it, she turned red and said something I couldn't hear, so I wanted to ask you about it."

"Ehhmm…" Guilt-na-Zan thought. "It means that she has been betrothed into marriage. When and to whom was she getting married?"

"She was going to have an engagement party to announce it in about a month!" the girl said happily. "I don't know when the marriage is or who she's marrying but she invited me to come."

By now both the vampire and Vincent were gaping at her. Tonae didn't have to tell them, they already had a good idea of who her friend was marrying.


	10. Mouhi the Teenage Wife

Ah, Weeks 16-21 Everybody excited

**Ah, Weeks 16-21 Everybody excited? I sure am! Now watch what happens Craven! Akumu! Saiyuki! Have fun reading this chapter! I've seen that Hellfire000 has added me to his favorites list! Omg! Now Four people reading this! FYI Tonae isn't really a big part of this chapter. The wife doesn't really have any importance later on, just thought I'd put her there. Explanations at the end. Anyways, this chapter's for you guys! Eh? Who said two more months? It's three, no? –takes out research paper-**

--

"It's funny how even though Kyoichi is going to get married, he failed to notice how pregnant I looked." Guilt-na-Zan said. "I guess even though he grew up, he still is a fool."

"Ah Master Night Veil." Vincent replied. "But even though he has a bad side, he still revived me so I have much to thank him for."

"Ahh, your innocence." The vampire sighed. "Will if ever get the best of you?"

The bat smiled with a blush on his face, helping his master put on the kimono. It was a black kimono with a dark red obi.

"Tell me again, why I'm coming?"

The two of them turned to see Kyoji in a tuxedo with a pout on his face. Tonae popped up behind him Holding her light blue kimono and yellow obi.

"Because Kyoichi-oniichan is having an engagement party!" she said. "My classmates are going to be there too!"

The exorcist burst out laughing. It ruined the atmosphere that the clothing gave…

"Don't laugh you idiot." Guilt-na-Zan said. "It's only common sense that twins share the same interest as well as the same perverted tastes…"

Kyoji stopped in his tracks and turned away, pouting again.

"Kyoji-oniichan!" Tonae said. "Can you help me put on my obi?"

"Eh?"

"Don't ask your brother for help Tonae." The vampire said, now finished with putting on his kimono. "Here, let me do it."

The silver haired vampire didn't take long to make it look just about perfect.

"Ah…Thank you Guilt-na-Chan!" the girl said happily.

"Where'd you learn to do it like that Guilt-na-Zan?" Kyoji asked.

"Long story." He said. "Even longer than why I myself have to wear a stupid kimono. You're lucky the hormones are making me look girly or it would never had worked."

"But you look lovely in your kimono. Don't you agree Vincent?"

The bat turned away blushing as Guilt-na-Zan took a seat on his lap. He was about kiss his cheek… but he lurched forward, gripping his stomach.

"Ah! My lord!" Vincent said. "Are you alright?"

"The babies are kicking." The vampire said. "But it's nothing."

Guilt-na-Zan gasped when Vincent grabbed him from behind and hugged him.

"What do you mean nothing?" he asked. "It means that they are alive…"

"Hey!" his master whined. "You could've just asked if you wanted to feel."

"Ahem!" Kyoji interjected. He had turned Tonae around and covered her ears. "Do that when Tonae's not here!"

The silver haired vampire stuck his tongue out at the exorcist and took Vincent's hand.

"Come on. We're going to be late." He said.

When they arrived at the party, Kyoichi was already on stage giving his speech, with his fiancée standing next to him. When he was done, he stepped off to greet everybody, his brother and company included.

"Ah brother!" the elder said, embracing him briefly. "I'm glad you could make it. I'd like you to meet my future wife, Shirotsuki Mouhi. Mouhi, this is my brother Kyoji."

A young girl timidly walked forward to shake his hand. Her hair was a black color that gracefully fell just below her shoulders and she was about a foot or so shorter than her husband-to-be.

"Nice to meet you. Kyoji-san." She said in a quiet voice. "I'm Mouhi."

The exorcist shook her hand and then took a step backwards.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said, then gesturing the other three. "I'm sure you already know Tonae. This is Guilt-na-Zan and Vincent." (For some reason, I think their names are out of place at this party)

They both extended their hands and Mouhi shook them.

"Hello." She said.

Her stare lingered on their faces, examining them, before trailing down and then going back to their face. Mouhi bowed slightly, then smiled at the two. The vampire was slightly uncomfortable, the result of her gaze. Kyoichi took the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry." He said. "Nobody here is dangerous. I made sure of it."

She nodded to say that she understood, but she clung to his arm like a lifeline.

"Kyoichi, you rascal." Kyoji said jokingly. "She's so young! How ever did you get her parents to agree?"

The sorcerer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, behind their backs, Guilt-na-Zan jabbed Kyoji in the side.

"Well, you see…" he started.

"I have no parents Kyoji-san." Mouhi finished.

"W-we're sorry." Vincent said.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. When you have never known your parents, it doesn't really hurt." She said to the couple. "You must be lucky. Your child will know your face, how you feel, how you are. You have my blessings."

"And you have ours." The vampire replied. "To a perfect and ever-lasting wedding."

The new couple smiled. Kyoichi and Mouhi, despite their ages looked quite lovely together…

--

"Ahh. It's finally night time." Guilt-na-Zan said. "It's nice to know that Tonae won't have to worry about Kyoichi anymore. But that girl… I guess she's just his type."

"Umhmm." Vincent hummed. "He looked extremely content, my lord."

"So did you Vincent." The vampire said. "You hardly said anything because you were staring. But at what I wonder…"

The bat turned away blushing slightly.

"I wasn't staring my lord."

"Oh really?" Guilt-na-Zan asked. "I think you were"

"It was at something that I could never take my eyes off of." Vincent said, sitting down on the bed. "A beautiful creature of the darkness, walking in daylight."

The silver haired vampire giggled, but then sighed.

"It's too bat that this creature is loosing its form." He said unhappily.

"I think otherwise my lord." The bat replied. "I think that it is blossoming beautifully and that our children will too."

"So you were staring at me." Guilt-na-Zan teased, sitting on his lap.

Vincent turned a dark shade of red as his master enveloped him in hug and a sweet kiss.

--

**I just wanted to see Kyoichi happy for once, engaged with a young girl and living his life the right way. Somewhat. I just think that even though he was less compatible with women he got what he deserved in the end. Probably how my family's going to turn out. :P His wife was my own character and yes, she's shy, timid, and orphaned. Typical for someone Kyoichi would marry no? We'll see if Mouhi's sister will appear. (If she has one) It all depends. Do you guys WANT this story to surround couples and twins? Perverted? I think so too, but isn't all love perverted someday? But I always thought Kyoichi to be shy and bashful towards girls instead of a straightforward idiot.**


	11. Shopping for Names

Umm… I lost count of where the weeks were

**Umm… I lost count of where the weeks were. All I know is it was SUPPOSED to be the last two months of the pregnancy right about now. If it isn't yet, then imagine a timeskip, if it was weeks ago, then I put a lot more detail then I though. : P I'm dumb yes I am. Now, lemme count down my reviewers and readers! Craven! Akumu! Saiyuki! Hellfire! Let's go and enjoy this ride! Oh! Congrats Crave! Wish I could say more, but I don't know what to say.**

--

"Uuuuhhnn." Moaned a silver haired vampire.

"Good morning my lord." Vincent said.

"That sleeping session sucked." Guilt-na-Zan said, standing up and rubbing his back. "The kids kept kicking and it kept me awake."

The vampire kissed his servant on the cheek and sighed, putting on the loose clothing he found in the closet.

"My lord?" the bat asked.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Have we names for the children?" he said. "I couldn't imagine a child being born without a name."

"Somewhat like you?" Guilt-na-Zan mentioned. "But you're right. What should they sound like?"

"Mmm…" Vincent thought. "Something peaceful, but with a…"

"Dark ring to it?" the vampire finished.

"Yes that's right. How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling. But that's hard…"

"We'll figure it out sooner or later my lord." The bat said. "But for now we must tend to master Kyoji and Miss Tonae."

"Mmhmm."

The two of them headed downstairs, both of them thinking of what to name the children. Guilt-na-Zan was in the garden with Tonae, helping her tend to the plants and flowers.

_Ankoku… or maybe Yami? Yami sounds like a little bit too much. Ah, this is harder than I thought._

"Tch." The vampire spat; he had cut himself with a scythe.

_Kurika? Nine…Clever…Beautiful… I sounds like a description of a girl, aside from the nine. _

"Chitsuki…" he whispered. "For our girl… Tonae?"

"Yeah Guilt-na-chan?" the girl asked.

"Would you come shopping with me?" Guilt-na-Zan asked.

"Sure! But let's go inside and wash up first." She said giggling. "We're covered in dirt!"

The silver haired vampire smiled and opened the door inside, careful not to track any dirt, he went upstairs to take a shower.

"I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done okay?"

Tonae smiled and nodded before heading to her own room for a shower. Guilt-na-Zan stood under the water, hissing as the dirt was washed off. He tried to make his contact with it brief and ended the shower and dried himself completely right after he was clean. The vampire tossed on a maternity dress and a pair of shorts to go underneath. He sat on his bed, took out a pencil and paper, and wrote something down before folding up the paper and putting it in Tonae's handbag.

"Alright then." He said, heading downstairs and tying up his hair.

"My lord? Where are you going?" Vincent asked.

"I'm going shopping, Vincent." Guilt-na-Zan said. "We have to prepare for the children don't we?"

"You're right my lord." The bat replied. "I have yet to figure out a name."

"You should work on it." The vampire said. "How does Chitsuki sound for our baby girl?"

Vincent smiled, hugging his master.

"Then I should find a name for our baby boy." The bat said, letting him go.

"Guilt-na-chan!" Tonae said, flying down the steps. "I'm ready now! Let's go!"

"Alright then. I'll be back soon so don't get yourself in any danger." Guilt-na-Zan said, handing Tonae her bag.

"Bye Vin-chan!" the girl called, waving.

The two left the house to go shopping for whatever they needed, leaving Vincent and Kyoji at home.

"Ahh, Tonae?" the vampire asked. "Where is the baby store? That's mostly what we came shopping for."

"Over there!" Tonae said, pointing. "It's the shop where Kyoji-oniichan and Kyoichi-oniichan bought what I needed when I was a baby. We can put it in the empty room next to yours when we get home!"

Guilt-na-Zan followed her hand to see a light pink and blue shop with infant supplies seen through the glass window.

"Ah, it's a nice shop." The vampire said. "Alright. Let's start shall we?"

Tonae skipped over to the shop and held the door open.

"Let's!"

The two of them walked inside, the air conditioning blowing at their hair. The moment they took their second step, an assistant came to greet them.

"Welcome ladies." The man said. "I'm Sven, can I be of any assistance to you?"

Guilt-na-Zan's eye twitched slightly.

_Ladies?_

"Y-yes…" he said, biting his lip. "Tonae? I think I left my list in your handbag. Could you take it out for me?"

"Really?" Tonae asked, digging through her bag. "Here it is!"

The silver haired vampire thanked the middle schooler silently and gave the list to Sven.

"I need two of each item. Do you have any other colors besides blue and pink?" Guilt-na-Zan asked.

"Umm…" the assistant said. "We do, but we don't have a lot. Thankfully we have different colors for what you need, but since people don't usually ask for them, they might seem a little… Strange looking. Come, let me show you them."

He gestured for the two to follow him as he lead them to the back room. Sven flicked on the lights, revealing a variety of different colored infant supplies in various colors.

"We have more of others than some because on occasion a customer may ask for it more likely than the other colors." He explained. "I hope you find what you're looking for. Everything is sorted by color so you can find matching supplies in one group. For other things like bottles and whatnot you can find at the front of the store."

"Thank you very much Sven-san!" Tonae said. "What colors were you looking for Guilt-na-chan?"

"Mmm… Let me think." He said. "Black for our boy and red for Chitsuki would be nice."

Sven gaped at the vampire in surprise, but Tonae just smiled brightly. Guilt-na-Zan ignored him and took the list, tearing part of it off.

"Tonae? Could you go look for these at the front of the shop for me? It would make the trip faster." He asked.

"Sure!" the human cheered, taking the list and skipping off.

"E-eh.. Um…" he stuttered. "Right this way then…"

He lead them to a dark corner where he had to flip on another set of lights. Everything was all black or red, decorated devilishly with sinister designs.

"Perfect." Guilt-na-Zan said. He looked over the price tags. "Why are they so cheap compared to the others? Is something wrong with them?"

"Mmm…" Sven thought for a bit. "They were custom made for some reason, but I forgot who made it. Nobody wanted to buy it, so we lowered the prices in hopes of getting rid of it, however, nobody ever wanted these, so they just sat here."

"I like it!" the vampire said. "Could you pack what I needed and send it to this address?"

The silver haired vampire wrote down the Yotobari's address and gave it to the Sven.

"Alright." The assistant said.

He calculated how much the cost would be, Guilt-na-Zan paid, and the deal was done. They would ship it in perfect condition by tomorrow. The vampire bade the assistant goodbye and headed to the front of the store where he found Tonae, just finished with purchasing what she had on the list.

"Ready to go?" the silver haired vampire asked.

"Yeah Guilt-na-chan! Let's go!" Tonae said.

The both of them left the shop, going to do other things before heading home.

--

"Ahh." Vincent said, flopping down on the couch. "Finished."

He had cleaned most of the house, watered the garden, made the rooms, and dusted the furniture.

"Mmm… Now to think of a name." he said, thinking aloud. "Chitsuki. Blood moon for our girl. The moon is bright and blood is a symbol of life or death. So what of a boy?"

_Kuro for black, or Kurai for dark?_

"The kanji for dark. What is peaceful?" Vincent asked himself. "Wind…The kanji for wind… Kuraikaze."

The bat sat up straight.

"Kuraikaze!"

"What's this about a dark wind?"

Kyoji came out of his work room, stretching and yawning before sitting in the chair opposite from his servant.

"A name for the children master Kyoji." Vincent said.

"Has Guilt-na-Zan found one?" the exorcist asked.

"Chitsuki for our girl. Does Kuraikaze sound appropriate for a boy?"

"You shouldn't ask me." Kyoji said, sinking into the chair. "I didn't name Tonae. Ask Guilt-na-chan when she comes home. I have an empty room next to your guy's so you can have the babies sleep in there."

The bat licked his fang thoughtfully and nodded before yawning.

"Hey hey!" Kyoji said, shielding himself from nearby broken glass. "What happened?"

"Err… Sorry master Kyoji. I forgot to revert my ultrasound to the normal frequency." The bat said.

"And just what were you doing raising the frequency of your ultrasound?"

"Picking flowers?" Vincent answered.

"I'm going back in the workshop." Kyoji said, throwing his hand in the air. "Call me if you need me."

The bat waved him off just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he called.

Vincent opened the door and made way for his master and Tonae.  
"Tadaima." They said.

"We asked them to send what we bought over by tomorrow." Guilt-na-Zan said. "So we have just about nothing to worry about… Aside from painting the room."

"I'll go put the paints and supplies in the babies's room kay?" Tonae said, bringing the things upstairs.

"Please allow me to take care of it, my lord." Vincent said. "Let's go upstairs."

The bat helped his master up the stairs and to the room where Tonae had set the paints. Inside was like a mini-kitchen with cabinets and a sink. Guilt-na-Zan watched as his servant used his ultrasound to call a group of bats into the room.

"How should we paint the room?" Vincent asked.

"I was thinking of just a simple design of the colors that we got from the shop." The vampire said. "Black and red to match the cribs and clothes."

The bat opened up the paint canisters and silently explained to the bats of what to do, giving them small brushes. Some of them had brought roses in for some reason, but that was beside the point. Then he covered the floor so it wouldn't be in a mess and left the bats to work.

"Black and red?" Vincent said.

"Red for Chitsuki." Guilt-na-Zan explained. "And black for…"

"Kuraikaze." His servant finished.

The silver haired vampire smiled, but jumped at the sound of metal meeting the floor in the room. He opened the door to see the bats having a paint fight inside. Some of them were covered in black, red, or both and being smacked against the walls by flying brushes and roses. Vincent got the situation under control and was figuring out what happened. Apparently a bat was hit by a brush as another one was turning around to get more paint and was smacked into a canister. That bat smacked the other into the wall by accident, being temporarily blinded by the paint and the bat hit into the wall threw the paintbrush in anger, missing and hitting another bat. Seeing as that was how it was started, one would get the picture easily.

Guilt-na-Zan was having a laugh at what happened as Vincent studied the room. Red, black, or either color imprints of roses, petals and bats were on the walls and ceiling along with trailing splatters that looked like something violent happened. Behind the scene that was made, the walls were quite evenly painted patterns of red and black giving it an ominous look.

"How does it look my lord?" Vincent asked.

The vampire calmed down moments earlier and was studying the room with his lover.

"It looks great. Absolutely perfect." Guilt-na-Zan said. "Thanks guys and girls for helping out."

The bats hissed happily. Vincent also said his thanks to the bats and waved them off so they could go back home.

"Are you sure it's okay to let them back out without cleaning them up?" the silver haired vampire asked.

"I hope I'm sure my lord." The bat said, looking out the window. "It's getting late. Why don't we get to bed?"

--The next day--

The supplies that Guilt-na-Zan had bought from the store were sent over and were in perfect condition and were moved and placed inside Chitsuki and Kuraikaze's room. The vampire was quiet happy with the way it looked and was perfectly cheery through the whole day. Kyoji was watching the news and was surprised at what he heard.

"Today's news: In a natural bat habitat, hikers have found a few of the nocturnal creatures to have been covered in black and red paint. We believe that this can be serious animal cruelty and are searching for the people who caused this."

--

**And that end's our chapter guys! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Vincent's Mirror Image

This is supposed to be the second to the last month until Guilt-na-Zan gives birth, but you never know what happens in the world of fanfic

**This is supposed to be the second to the last month until Guilt-na-Zan gives birth, but you never know what happens in the world of fanfic! Here's the update that you've been waiting for! Thank you for your love and support Housecamfan624 and Mizuki Assassin of the Mist have seemed to join our Vampire Doll parade! I'm so happy I'm about to burst! First to join was Craven, then Akumu, then Saiyuki, the Hellfire the unreviewing reader and then our newest two!**

**--**

"Guilt-na-Zan! Wake up!" Kyoji said. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Waaaake uuuup!"

The vampire shoved the bouncing exorcist off the bed so he would stop shaking it.

"What is it?" Guilt-na-Zan asked, rubbing his eyes. "It'd better be good. Jeez, why are you so excited this morning?"

Apparently the bouncing woke up the vampire's lover, Vincent also, who was rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Good morning master Kyoji." The bat said yawning.

"Morning Vin-chan!" Kyoji said. "Please go make breakfast for us, I have work to do with Guilt-na."

"What? Why me?" the silver haired vampire asked. "I wanna go back to bed."

"Don't ask, just meet me in my workshop when you're done dressing." He said, heading out. "And don't even think of going back to sleep yet. This is important."

"Fuck." Guilt-na-Zan said, hissing slightly. "Freaking bouncing made the kids kick."

Vincent helped him stand up and stretch before kissing his cheek.

"Good morning my lord." The bat said. "What should I make for breakfast?"

"Just whatever you can. I think I need to go grocery shopping again." He said, changing his clothes. "I need to tend to Kyoji and see what the idiot needs."

Vincent smiled and bowed before leaving the room. The vampire sighed and cracked his neck before awkwardly making his way to Kyoji's workroom. Instead of knocking, he opened the door and sighed.

"Kyoji?" Guilt-na-Zan asked. "Ack! What the hell?"

The silver haired vampire was just sprayed in the face with perfume by the exorcist.

"It's a new transformation perfume that I've created." Kyoji said. "Look, now you're a pregnant Guilt-na!"

"What?"

The blonde looked down to see that she had indeed reverted to her doll form.

"Hmmm… Where is it?" the human asked. "Here!"

Kyoji pulled on the tag of her shirt and it became a maternity dress.

"Okay, what the hell?" Guilt-na said. "You spray me into Guilt-na and put me in a maternity dress?"

"Yup." Kyoji said. "I figured that it was possible for a Guilt-na-Zan with girl parts to conceive, but was it possible for you to give birth as a male? I've developed a perfume that was the opposite of how to turn you into Guilt-na-Zan, basically the opposite of Tonae's blood, so you could become a girl and make it so."

"Smart for once." The doll retorted. "And it's instant too."

"Umm, that was just luck. Right now the potion has random activation times. I'm trying to figure out how to make it last until you're done with the birth and activate when you are having contractions."

"Wow. Where did you learn such vocabulary?" Guilt-na asked. "How long will it last right now?"

Kyoji looked at his watch and about half a minute later, the blonde became vampire once more.

"You're back to normal now." He said. "It lasts about five minutes to half an hour and this time it was just maybe ten minutes."

Guilt-na-Zan rolled his eyes.

"Great plan Kyoji." He said. "You've figured much out that I haven't even thought of, but I'd better not turn Guilt-na at random."

"You won't. After all, it already wore off. Now I know the exact time that you'll transform back. Now I just need to tinker with the components and test it before I have the perfect perfume. Also, since this is the opposite of Tonae's blood, there's low chances of you developing an immunity to it, so once it's perfected, I can spray you as many times as I want!" The exorcist explained as the doorbell rang. "Now run along and answer the door."

Sighing, the silver haired vampire went to get the door. Vincent was already there and waiting for him to come over before opening it.

"He- Uwa!" Guilt-na-Zan was almost tackled down by the Mariya rushing inside.

"Hey grandkids!" the dollmaker said.

"Welcome master Mariya, master Dante." Vincent said, helping the two up.

Dante walked in and smiled at the couple.

"Hi Vincent. Hi Guilt-na-Zan." He said.

"Hey Dante." The vampire said, then knocking the dollmaker upside the head. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know what could have happened to the kids if I fell? I still have one more week until it's completely safe."

"Ow…" Hugo complained. "That hurt. Nice to see you again though! I've done the calculations and you have from four to seven weeks before the birth."

"Four to seven? You mean you don't have an exact date?" Guilt-na-Zan asked.

"Why is everybody at the doorway? We have a house!"

"Welcome home Miss Tonae." Vincent said.

"Hi Vin-chan! Hi Guilt-na-chan!" Tonae said happily. "Oh! Dante-chan and Hugo-san too?"

"Come inside." The vampire said. "We have much to talk about. Kyoji! Your master is here!"

"Coming." The exorcist moaned. "How dare you tear me away from my work?"

They all sat down in the living room to have a chat about the upcoming and current events. Hugo sat with Dante who was next to Tonae and on the other couch sat Guilt-na-Zan and Vincent. Kyoji sat in his own chair, pondering why on earth was he there.

"Do you mean to tell me that saying 'hi' to your master is nothing? What were you doing in there anyways?" Hugo asked.

"It is nothing." Kyoji said. "It's not like it's only every eternity that you come visit." The man said. "Besides, what's more fun than designing clothes?"

"You mean that you weren't working on the perfume?" Guilt-na-Zan asked. "You were designing clothes? You seriously don't have your priorities straight do you?"

"That's right." The exorcist said. "Wait, what?"

The vampire sighed, leaning back into his lover with a smile on his face and relaxing. He turned to see Dante listening to Tonae chat happily, a seemingly amused look on his face. In the meanwhile, he played with the loose fabric of Vincent's clothing, enjoying the bat's warm as he rested his head upon Guilt-na-Zan's. Mariya rolled his eyes before standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to unpack for now." The dollmaker said. "I may be an expert at dolls, but I have no idea what to do with a birthing vampire, so I'm going to search for a hospital."

"Alright." Kyoji said, also standing up. "Have fun then. I'm going back to work on stuff I still haven't finished."

"I'm going with Hugo then." Dante said, standing up.

"I'm going to make dinner!" Tonae cheered.

With all that, most of everybody stood up and left, aside from the two left sitting on the couch. Vincent wrapped his arms around the vampire and brought him backwards when he leaned back.

"Do you think they did that on purpose?" the bat asked.

"Maaybe." Guilt-na-Zan teased. "But I really don't know. You should help Tonae with dinner. I'll go grocery shopping. Kyoji's been snacking again."

"Okay then. Shall we stand my lord?"

"Come on, quit playing around, you know I can't stand up by myself nowadays." The vampire said with a laugh.

Vincent giggled and stood his master on his feet.

"Alright then." He said. "Please don't forget your umbrella, my lord."

"I won't." the vampire promised, but pausing when he heard a crash. "I think Tonae might need some help."

They both smiled and split ways. Sighing, Guilt-na-Zan took up an umbrella and Kyoji's wallet before heading out the door. (He's still in the maternity dress the exorcist put on him) Along the way he mentally reviewed what was missing from the fridge and went shopping for it. It took less than an hour to finish, but he decided to take a detour before heading him.

"The park sure looks nice in the evening." The vampire said to himself.

He sighed and sat down on a bench, setting down the foods next to him. The silver haired vampire watched as the stars shone and the park light dimmed, the moonlight bright.

"_The moonlight is very appealing, isn't it my lord?"_

Guilt-na-Zan sat up with a start.

"I fell asleep?" he said.

He checked around him and picked up the groceries he had bought.

"I took a longer detour than I thought." The vampire said.

"Indeed. So long that I have tired of waiting." A voice spoke.

With a confused look on his face, the vampire put down the bags and looked around.

"Vincent?" he asked.

"That's right." The bat said, walking out from the deep shadows.

"I thought you were at home helping make dinner."

_Why the hell is he in a dress?_

"I'm here because I have something to tell you…" Vincent said. There was something about him that screwed with his usual aura.

"What's wrong?" Guilt-na-Zan asked. "You feel kinda funny."

"I guess it's just the hatred that I feel right now. It must be burning off me in waves." He replied. "You see, I've always detested you and I always will. I've decided to quit being your servant and kill you."

The vampire was in immediate suspicion of the person in front of him.

"I don't think you're really Vincent." He said. "You're a very bad imposter, you know that?"

Smirking, the Vincent walked up to Guilt-na-Zan and cast his eyes downward. His eyes were still golden, but now filled with evil. The imposter bat grabbed the silver haired vampire and lifted him up by his neck, the bat poser could not feel, but the vampire felt his twins kicking violently.

"Very good." He said. "I certainly am not your servant, but I am still here to kill you."

The vampire was gasping for breath and in his blurred vision, he saw a black sun on the imposter's neck. Guilt-na-Zan's eyes flashed silver as he stilled. The fake Vincent thought him to be dead, but he was nowhere near being right, but just to make sure, he aimed a punch at the vampire's stomach to see if he had any reaction. To his surprise, his fist was stopped halfway and was being crushed, the bones to dust, leaving the hand limp.

"_How dare you take the form of my lover. How dare you try and harm my children. Your insolence cannot be forgiven. The heavens agree with me, a death penalty shall be placed upon your body and soul."_

Lightning was flashing in the sky and rain started to pour.

"_It just wasn't your fate to live on…"_

"Wha-?"

The imposter didn't have time to finish as a natural lightning bolt, charged and directed by Guilt-na-Zan's magic struck him dead. What was left where he was standing was some burnt clay and ashes.

"What happened?" the vampire asked himself. "I only remember being strangled by this guy that looked like Vincent, then nothing. Owww."

He lurched forward, holding his abdomen in pain.

"Sorry kids, I don't know what happened." He said. "Better hurry home then."

Taking up the bags (once again) he hurried home, kicking open the door once he got there.

"Tadaima." Guilt-na-Zan called.

"You're home late my lord." Vincent said, helping him. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Ah, sorry I-"

The vampire collapsed right when he took a step into the doorway.  
"You used magic again, didn't you, my lord?" the bat said, picking him up.

"At least I don't remember doing so, but I must have if I'm so tired." The silver haired vampire murmured.

Sighing, Vincent placed his master lying down on the nearby couch and went to help Tonae finish up.

"Welcome home." He said.

Guilt-na-Zan smiled and closed his eyes, but then his smiled faded into a frown.

_Who was that guy? Trying to pose as Vincent and kill me…And that moon on his neck, it's no coincidence…_

--

**And so the plot thickens! For now… Anyways, the next chapter should be one of the more important ones so don't get bored! Again, love ya guys and I hope you guys keep reading! Ja Oh yes, did you guys know that I meant Shirotsuki to mean White Moon? I wonder how that's so important...**


	13. A Closer Examination

This is a pre-chapter to the birth, but it has nothing to do with the mpreg

**This is a pre-chapter to the birth, but it has nothing to do with the mpreg. One of my faithful readers suggested that Kyoji had a chance to have a lover too and I decided it be so. Do you guys remember the black sun on the fake Vincent's neck? Well, here's why.**

--

"A black sun on his neck?"

"That's all I can remember." Guilt-na-Zan said. "Not much more."

Kyoji sighed, rubbing his temples.

"A black sun." he said. "A black sun… Shirotsuki was a white moon, then a black sun… the opposite?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the vampire asked, getting irritated.

Vincent sighed, sitting his lover on his lap before nuzzling his head.

"Enough stress for today, my lord." The bat said. "An imposter is more than enough actually, so you should rest."

The exorcist stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." He said.

"At 8PM?" Vincent asked.

"That's right. I'll be back before tomorrow."

"Bye." Guilt-na-Zan said.

Leaving the house, the Yotobari thought for a moment.

"Was this Mouhi's plan? To attack Guilt-na-Zan? But why?" he said, sitting on a park bench. "This was were my vampire aristocrat had done in the fake…"

Kyoji saw a scorch mark on the floor and shivered.

"Definitely the place."

"So you did come." A voice said.

The exorcist turned to see a young girl approaching him, she looked quite familiar…

"Mouhi?"

"That's where you're wrong." The Mouhi look-alike said. "I'm Utoimei. Mouhi just happens to be my older sister."

"Utoimei? Your parents seem to have a very funny way of naming their kids." The man teased. "So, I somewhat knew that you would come here, but why do you seek to kill my doll?"

"It wasn't your doll I was after, but you." Utoimei said. "It seems that your life surrounds people of two, doesn't it? Twins… Your twin just so happens to be marrying my sister, but I'm asking you, the somewhat more sensible looking twin a question. Will he be good enough?"

Kyoji stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Is he good enough? That depends on what you're talking about." He said. "He can be a good person, not smart enough to be completely evil of course, but marrying a person like Mouhi, I think it'll work out fine."

The girl looked at him for a second and sat down on the bench.

"I wasn't able to come to the engagement party, so I wanted to see what you looked like so I could see if he looked good enough. It seems that he just might pass." Utoimei said.

"How so? He looks nothing like I do." Kyoji said, pouting.

The female turned to examine his expression, unsatisfied with it, she stood up and turned to leave, sighing as she did so. Utoimei jumped slightly when a cold hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'm hoping that you won't try and destroy my family's future. That includes my vampire also." Kyoji said.

Wretching her shoulder away and turning to look at him, she sighed again.

"I hope to see you again." Utoimei said. "Your skills in making dolls surpass mine for some reason. I have yet to know why."

The exorcist stood straight and laughed.

"Little girls shouldn't be making dolls that come to life." He said.

"Grown men shouldn't be playing with dolls in the first place." She retorted.

Kyoji watched her retreating back until it completely disappeared.

"She's unique." He said, heading home.


	14. Vampire GuiltNaZan to Mommy Guiltna

Alright

**Alright! The moment you've all been waiting for! The birth… Mwahahaha!! This isn't necessarily the end my fans, so don't worry! I don't remember stating what day the kids were conceived, so let's see now… if this was the day they were born, when was it I wonder… On with the show! And I'm sad to say, no I won't be adding any characters from Vol 5 because apparently I've only read the first chapter of it. BTW is that the last book of the series? It was so good TT I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! After finishing the chapter after this, I will be returning to my postponed non-summer story. Yes, the one with the seriously long name. This story was supposed to be and is my summer project for myself. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**--**

It was 9:38 PM, July 8 when it happened. A silver haired vampire was lying in bed when he decided to go to the restroom.

"What the hell?" Guilt-na-Zan asked himself.

He went back into his room and dug around for books, finding one and flipping through it.

"Shit, my water broke…" he said.

Moments later Guilt-na-Zan fell sitting against the wall, gripping his stomach.

"Fuck this hurts!" he yelled, waking his lover.

"My lord?" Vincent said, sitting up to find his master groaning in pain.

"V-Vincent. C-call Ma-Mariya! Quick!" the vampire said.

"Right." The bat said.

He picked up his master and ran out of the room.

"Mariya-san! Mariya-san!" he called.

"Hai, I'm up." The dollmaker said. "What is it?"

"S-stop fooling around, you idiot! I'm in pain here!" Guilt-na-Zan yelled.

"Ah!" Hugo said. "Dante! Come here, now!!"

"Coming!" the stabber called. "Ready."

"Let's go outside." Mariya said. "Hurry! Dante, you have five seconds to carve it out on the grass. Go!"

Nodding, the stabber leapt out the door, drawing his knives out and slashed the grass.

"Ready!"

The dollmaker pushed Vincent and Guilt-na-Zan outside and along with Dante, he stood upon the marking. He mumbled a few words and took Kyoji's perfume out of his pocket, spraying the vampire with it.

"Split!" he yelled. "Come on Vincent, this way."

The four of them found themselves in the hallway of a dark hospital with the name imprinted on one of the walls. Darkness Hospital for dark non-human species. A doctor walked up to them and bowed, nurses came with a stretcher for the blonde vampire.

"Please place her on the stretcher and we will take care of the rest. Wait in the waiting room if you will." He instructed.

"B-but- hsss." Guilt-na paused to hiss in agony. "V-Vincent… don't leave me…"

The bat held her hand and looked at the doctore pleadingly, earning his reluctant approval. Vincent winced as his master gripped his hand tightly as the contractions continued.

"Alright, put her on the stretcher and we'll go into the birthing room." He said.

The procedure was done quickly and the nurses, doctor, and couple went into the room. From outside the room sat Dante and Hugo, leaning back and watching the clock as pained hisses and gasps escaped the room.

"I can only imagine why he won't give in to screaming." The doll maker said.

"Cause he's the vampire aristocrat isn't he Hugo?" Dante replied. "Does having a baby really hurt?"

"Hmm… I guess it would depend really." Mariya said. "It would be absolutely horrible if he turned into a male during the birth, but I think that when his body is done being messed with, he'd just be Guilt-na again, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know…" the stabber said.

The hours went by and the sounds never stopped. Dante got tired again and lie his head down on Hugo's lap, the doll maker stroking his hair slowly. Then, right when the clock hit midnight, cries of newborns were heard and Mariya shook awake his doll and brought him into the room.

"H-hey there." Guilt-na rasped.

Vincent smiled, holding Kuraikaze and Chitsuki in his arms, wrapped in their own blankets bawling their lungs out.

"Shhh." He cooed, and they slowly quieted as he sat next to his lover.

Chitsuki was in a red blanket, Kuraikaze in a black one. Each had black hair and slits on their backs with dark markings around their eyes.

"Uwa…" Dante whispered. "They're so small…"

"Mmmhm." Hugo replied. "I guess we can tell whose genes were dominant here."

"We'll just have to see. At least we know who is the father here, but…" The blonde vampire said, resting her head on Vincent's shoulder. "We'll just have to see."

When Guilt-na was let out of the hospital and brought the twins home, everyone was awed and loved them at the instant they saw them. Tonae was especially happy to have them at home and Dante was just curious as to how anybody was smaller than he was. Days went by, and days became weeks, weeks into months, and months into years…

--Timeskip 4 years--

"Mommy! I can do it myself!"

"Chitsuki, if you do it yourself I'm going to have to pick up the scraps from the floor. I'm almost done, just sit still."

"Something the matter?"

"Daddy! Mommy won't let me put my own dress on for school!"

"Jeez." Guilt-na said. "Alright, just put it on. And make sure that the bottom doesn't flare too much, I hate the perverted boys these days."

"Kuraikaze is almost done. In fact, here he is." Vincent said.

"Chiki-chan? Are you done yet?" the boy asked.

"Raika-chan?" Chituski asked. "Yup! Mommy helped me."

The twins smiled at each other and laughed.

"You look silly!" they said. "Me too? I guess I do."

Guilt-na laughed and played with their hair, arranging the ribbon in Chitsuki's and combing Kuraikaze's messy hair with her fingers. At birth, they both looked remarkably like their father, the design in the outside of their eyes, their wings and their haircolor. However, as they grew up, parts of their roots became silver and when they opened their eyes, they were crimson, along with the fact that as soon as they were walking, they sucked the life out of plants and small animals that they caught.

"I can't believe it's your first day at school." Guilt-na said, beaming. "Remember, if kids start picking on you, use physical defense, not magical."

"And be careful not to spread your wings for no reason, don't use your ultrasound too often, you might break the windows." Vincent added.

"And if anybody asks-" the vampire started.

"We know, we know. You let us have highlights." The twins said.

"Yes." Guilt-na said.

The twins most of everything together and were very similar in opinion about rights and wrong and almost never argued, but they both had slightly different personalities. Chitsuki, the younger, was naturally attracted to the sounds of music, always humming a different tune every day and singing whatever came to mind. Kuraikaze was born into visual arts, drawing, carving things in the dirt and doing whatever to make something look better. However, that was only at home for the time being. Whenever outside, Kuraikaze liked to stay close to his sister and whoever made him nervous or tried to do anything she thought harmful to him, Chitsuki would yell and chase them away. They both had some sort of connection to each other and seemed to predict actions and words of the other. If someone were to ask them a question, they could answer taking turns by saying every other word.

"It looks funny?" they asked each other.

"Kinda red, Chiki-chan."

"Kinda black Raika-chan."

The twins laughed at each other.

"But it looks fine." They said.

Guilt-na sighed, shaking her head, but she had gotten used to the speech and behavior of her twins.

"Come on, I'll walk you two to school." She said.

"I'll go get their lunches and I'll be at the door to see you off." Vincent said, turning to leave.

"Alright, thank you Vincent." The blonde said. "You two- Kids?"

Guilt-na turned around looking for them and saw them outside of their parents' room, trying to sneak inside.

"Kids." The vampire said. "You know you're not allowed in there."

"Eep!" they said, but ducking into a bow and curtsy in front of their mother. "Sorry Mommy."

"Sometimes I wonder how I came to have you two." She said, throwing her hands up and sighing.

They laughed together and skipped downstairs, or they would've if they felt like they didn't have to slide down the banisters.

"You shouldn't do that. It wears them down with all of your weight."

"Sorry grandpa Kyoji." They said, flying into his arms.

"I seriously don't get why you have to call me grandpa. I don't think I look much older than your parents. They're actually older than me." The exorcist said, putting them down.

"That's true." A voice said.

"Morning grandma Utoi." The twins said.

The highschooler walked forward and stood leaning on her boyfriend.

"I still can't grasp the fact that I'm a grandma even though I'm only seventeen." Utoimei said, handing them their jackets. "Don't forget these."

Chitsuki and Kuraikaze smiled, and took the lunches their father was about to place on their heads.

"Thank you Daddy." They said.

"You're welcome." He said, hugging them. "Have fun at school."

Guilt-na smiled at her family and shook her head.

"Hey, how about me?" she asked.

Vincent turned to his master before kissing her lips and then straightening up.

"Ewww." The twins sang. "Come on Mommy! We're going to be late!"

"Alright, alright, let's go." The vampire said. "Bye everybody."

The three of them waved the rest off as they left, going to school.

Kuraikaze took the time to fasten down his coat before walking out in the sun, just for safety, but it seemed that Chitsuki was against that idea and just ran outside.

"Hooray! Time for school!" she cheered, pulling up her jacket.

The twins did actually have a mental connection, and though they were that close, they did have their own perception of the world. The younger twin shrieked as a ray of sun hit her arm and she properly put on her jacket. Guilt-na rolled her eyes and took their hands while they crossed the street.

"Mommy?" Chitsuki asked.

"Yes honey?" the vampire replied.

"We were wondering…" Kuraikaze said.

"Why"

"is"

"our"

"hair"

"part"

"silver"

"but"

"yours"

"is"

"yellow?" The twins finished.

"Now I'm wondering why you don't ask why your hair is black. I'll tell you when you're older." Guilt-na said. "Now, off to school. Check the board for your classes and I'll pick you up at one."

"Bye Mommy!" The two said.

--

**Isn't that cute? They're so adorable You just gotta love them to bits. The next chapter will probably be the last, with the twins being teenagers and adults. I'm just so glad I had you guys help me finish this! **


	15. Twin Story: A day in the life of a twin

Alright, here's when the twins are teens

**Alright, here's when the twins are teens. I'm afraid that I have no idea what to post when they are adults since I am not one myself, so I don't feel like posting a chapter about them being grown up. This is the last chapter, I'm sad to say, but I'm glad I had good readers and reviewers. I love you guys so much and I hope you guys will be back to read my next Vampire Doll story! This is probably not a very important chapter… Let's see, right now the twins are… fifteen. And to answer one of my reviewer's questions (I'll have to go back and check who it was) Utoimei was composed distant (Utoi) and dark (mei). (From my sources that's what it means) I'm not sure if it's really a name, I just made it up. :P**

--

"Come on Chitsuki! If we don't get there soon enough, the sun's gonna rise!"

"Oh hush, Aniki. I'm almost done, don't get your coat in a knot." The younger said.

Kuraikaze rolled his eyes at how long his sister took at getting ready.

"I'm-" he started.

"Going to tell Mom and Dad we're going." They finished together.

Chitsuki came out of the room wearing flare jeans and a deep red jacket and she examined her brother in his own jeans and black jacket.

"Let's go then." She said, creeping to their parents' room with him.

The two of them simultaneously knocked on the door and went inside. Kuraikaze and Chitsuki kneeled in front of their mother and shook her shoulders.

"Mom?" they said.

The vampire groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it kids?" Guilt-na asked.

"We wanna go to the beach." they said quietly. "Can we go? Please? Please?"

The blonde vampire said up and cracked her neck.

"Hmmmm…" she said thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Alright!" the twins said. "Thanks mom!"

The two of them turned to leave their parent's room with smiles on their faces…CLICK.

"If you truant from morning lessons, you're in big trouble." Guilt-na said, lying back down.

Kuraikaze and Chitsuki moaned at the security bracelets. that their mother put on their wrists. Going outside the house, the two of them climbed to the roof and spread their wings.

"I wonder when Dad's going to teach us how to take off from the ground." Kuraikaze said.

The two of them leapt off of the roof and soared off in the direction of the beach.

"I'll ask him when we get home." Chitsuki said. "But for now, we'll just enjoy the freedom we have!"

"If you can call it freedom." Her brother muttered. "Damn security thingies."

"This would have never happened if we ditched Dune and Shizuka's lesson that one very boring day." They told themselves. "Uuuhhg."

They landed on the beach and they hid their wings before walking out from the trees.

"The beach is really pretty before the sun rises." Kuraikaze said.

"I like the sounds that the waves make when they crash on the sand." Chitsuki said. "I wanna play in the water! Uwaa!"

Her brother laughed as she fell in the ocean. She stood up quickly from the shock of the cold water.

"Meanie!" she said.

"Am not. You said you wanted to play in the water." Kuraikaze told her. "Damn that's cold!"

Now it was Chitsuki's turn to laugh as she splashed her brother.

"Now we're both wet." They said.

The two of them spent their last hours of darkness at the beach, laughing and playing. When they saw the first rays of light, they hurried off home to change.

"That was fun!" they said, coming in through the window.

"But we'd better change before we get sick." Kuraikaze said.

His twin nodded before stripping her jacket and shirt.

"Hey… you wanna-" Chitsuki started.

"Trade places for today?" they said together. "Alright!"

"Your hair is long enough." The younger said.

"And your chest is flat enough." Her brother added.

"Hey!"

They dug through the closet for the things they wore for school and tossed them at each other.

"If we talk together then they won't tell the difference between our voices." Kuraikaze said.

"But if you think something out of random I might not be able to follow, so think it through before you say anything so I can hear it." Chitsuki said, pulling down the boy's uniform.

The elder laughed as he fiddled with the skirt he put on slightly.

"Same to you." He said.

"Remember to change the way you walk." They told each other. "That's how we were given away last time!"

The two of them grabbed a coat of the other so Chitsuki had Kuraikaze's black coat and Kuraikaze had Chitsuki's red one. They headed downstairs for to find something to eat and nearly jumped when they heard their mother's voice.

"Kids?" Guilt-na said.

"Yes mom?" they asked, turning around.

The vampire examined her children closely. Sighing, she looked about the fridge and took out eggs, butter, and milk.

"Chisuki, could you get me the bread?" Guilt-na asked.

"Sure mom!" she said.

"I knew you two were up to something." Their mother said, turning around.

Chitsuki, in Kuraikaze's clothes had gotten what their mother had asked.

"Whoops." She said.

"Chitsuki…" her brother moaned.

The blonde vampire laughed at her twin's antics and set down the ingredients for breakfast.

"You must learn that you can never fool your parents." She said. "Especially with the parents that you have. Aside from that mistake that you two made, Chitsuki, your brother's clothes are tighter around your waist than his, and Kuraikaze, you forgot to wear shorts under that skirt."

"Wha?" the elder twin said.

He flipped up his own skirt to see his mother was right.

"You were walking awkwardly without it." Guilt-na said.

"It's harder to fool Mom than Dad." The twins said.

They started to laugh hysterically.

"Go fix your outfits and come back downstairs for breakfast." Their mother said. "I'll let you be each other as long as you don't wreak havoc."

"Okay mom." They said.

The two of them ran upstairs and fixed themselves up before returning to the kitchen. Guilt-na set plates in front of them, each with scrambled eggs and toast.

"Hurry up and eat so you can go to your morning lesson." The blonde said.

"Yes mom." They said.

The twins began to wolf down their food and tossed their plates in the sink. Their mother sighed and put their lunch in their bags and gave them to the corresponding twin. Chitsuki looked in her bag, as did her brother and they switched bags and put their lunch in each other's bag.

"Bye mom!" they said.

Kuraikaze lead the way to the school building as the two pulled their hoods up to walk there. They immediately ran up the side of the building and went to the roof.

"Dune? Shizuka-san?" the twins called. "Hello?"

"Chitsuki-chan! Kuraikaze-kun!" Shizuka said, approaching and waving.

"Hey Kuraikaze!!" Dune said, tackling Chitsuki. "Hey Chitsuki."

The twins laughed as Dune caught both of them Chitsuki in a headlock and Kuraikaze around his middle.

"Alright Dune, time to start the lesson." Shizuka said, rolling her eyes.

The demon pouted, but stood up and placed his hands on their foreheads.

"Now let's see if you have been up to no good lately." He said, smirking.

Dune made a questioning look at the twins. Their aura's were exactly the same, in sync like always, but he felt some negative vibes at the back of their minds and he absorbed them.

"Okay, what were you two planning to do?" he asked. "I know that you guys are up to some chaos."

"Nothing that bad!" they said honestly. "We just wanted to hug you!"

The twins tackled down the demon laughing. Shizuka giggled slightly and helped them up.

"I think you over-did it." She said. "Jeez."

Kuraikaze stood up and dusted himself off and patted his skirt down while his younger sister straightened her shirt and pants.

"We feel good now." They said. "Let's go on with today's lesson."

"Alright. Sit down then." Shizuka said. "Today, we're learning responsibility."

From there, their morning teacher started her lecture with the help of Dune to keep their attention.

"So that's why responsibility is so important and how it influences your future." She said, the school bell rang as she finished up. "That's the bell. You'd better get to your first class. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"And I'll be patrolling the school." Dune added. "Don't be skipping class, or your mom might catch wind of it…"

The twins smiled and ran down the stairway into their classroom and sat down besides each other to wait for the other students and teacher to arrive. In fifteen minutes, the room was half full and there was ten more minutes until the bell for class rang. Chitsuki sat in her chair, resisting the urge to lean back and teeter on two legs while her brother proceeded to do so.

"Hey Chitsuki!"

Kuraikaze fell flat on his back from surprise.

_Damn, I forgot about your friends. _He thought. _Thank the heavens Dune didn't see what we were up to or I might have just given us away._

_Just continue on as we've been doing. _His sister replied in thought. _Depending on what they say, we can sort this out._

"Hey." They both said, smiling.

The girls looked at Chitsuki strangely.

"Sorry Kuraikaze, we weren't talking to you." The nearest girl said. "Chitsuki? Do you wanna hang out after school today?"

_Just mouth what I'm saying, I'll think it before I say it so you can do so. _Chitsuki thought.

Pouting, the younger vampire turned towards the window and Kuraikaze mouthed what his sister spoke.

"Hey guys!" he mouthed. "Umm… about hanging after school… I'm not sure, I'll have to check with my brother first. Aniki?"

Chitsuki turned around to face her brother.

_Now I'm going to play the mouthing game. Face me._

"Yes?" Kuraikaze said, facing his sister. "Oh, sure, why not. But when you get home, we have to ask Dad about… you know."

Chitsuki smiled and turned towards the front. The elder twin followed her gaze as the girls scurried to their desks.

"Alright class," the teacher said. "I'm sure you're all excited to go on that week-long camping fieldtrip to the forest" The students cheered. "and I'm positive you know what will happen to your grades if you don't make it." The fell silent and sat down, some of the students moaning. "But for now, we'll tend to our class and it's time for morning registration. If you're here, stand up and say so."

The teacher read through the list as quickly as possible because he needed time at the end to review what was needed for the fieldtrip.

"Tokiga."

"Here."

"Yotobari."

"Here!" the twins said together.

"Alright." The teacher said. "Let's go on with our lesson. Take your textbooks out and flip to page 479 where we will read on the beginning of Buddism in China."

The twin took out the textbook they shared and flips to that page, them they each took notebooks out. Chitsuki decided to write down the notes and Kuraikaze tore up the paper and made them into small cubes.

_What are you up to Aniki?_ Chitsuki asked in though.

_You should know by now. Just keep writing the notes or we'll both fail. _Kuraikaze thought back.

He started to fling them at people, starting with the person at the front left and he continued to zigzag backwards hitting each of the people. His game was to hit as many people possible within five minutes without getting caught.

"Yotobari Chitsuki! If you continue to litter in my class, you'll be afterschool cleaning it up!" the teacher said.

_Whoops. I'm caught._

The real Chitsuki turned her head towards the window and continued like the morning.

"Sorry." Her brother mouthed.

"Now, if you've taken the correct notes then you should be prepared for the test we have the next Friday that we're in school. Since we have time left, I'll give you a list of what you need to bring, what not to bring tomorrow, and what is optional to bring." The teacher explained. "Chitsuki, since you have cause disruption then you'll be passing them out."

"Whatever." Kuraikaze murmured, taking the papers from the teacher.

While the instructor turned around to write something on the board, the elder twin tossed the papers on the desks and sat down on his own. The twins looked at their papers and scoffed.

_Changes of clothes, a tent, a canteen, a knife, a backpack hiking boots, pencils. We already know all this._ They thought. _Do NOT bring any mp3 players, weapons other than the knife that is required, beverages besides water and water must be contained in canteen only, or obviously money._

_Girls and boys are to bring hair ties if they have long hair, and are recommended to wear during our hike shorts and a hat. _Chitsuki read on. _I think that means you Aniki._

The bell rang and all the students stood up to leave the classroom.

"Don't forget to bring what you will need!" the teacher called.

"Feh." Chitsuki said. "I can't bring my music? Let's see about that…"

"Girls AND boys with long hair have to wear hair ties! What the hell?" Kuraikaze complained.

Sighing, the twins left to their next class.

"At least we'll get to make mischief." They said, their expressions brightening. "Let's hurry to PE then."

"Just don't do anything perverted brother." Chitsuki said.

"Don't take off your tank top sister." Kuraikaze replied."

The two of them smiled as Chitsuki walked into the Boy's changing room and Kuraikaze went into the girls one. For the mile run, they came in together at 7:20.

_It sucks that we can't go faster. _Kuraikaze thought.

_But mom said, don't do anything to extraordinary or we might become outcasts. _Chitsuki replied.

--

"Role call!" the teacher said. "Haitsuka class!"

The students were about to climb on the bus and were lining up to get in. Chitsuki and Kuraikaze were in matching clothes standing side-by-side. Both of them had their hair tied up so not many people could tell the difference.

"Yotobari!"

"Here!" the twins called.

"Get on the bus." The teacher said. "That's everybody."

"Yay!" the twins cheered. "We get to sit in front."

"It's only so you don't make any trouble on the way there." The instructor said.

"Aww…"

Along the way everyone was chatty aside from the twins in the front. In fact, they weren't talking out loud at all.

_Wait, he falling asleep! _They thought. _Finally!_

They chuckled darkly and waited until the teacher was dead asleep before climbing over to his seat. Seeing that it wiggled slightly, they snatched his wig off. (Lucky guess) Most of the teens in the bus fell silent. The twins hid the wig between them, being the front helped greatly in hiding it, they zapped the wig so it was smoking, but not burning, and they placed it back on his head. There was not a flame, but a small ember in his hair. The teacher stirred and sat up drowsily as the bus stopped.

"What's that smell?" he asked. "It's like something's burning."

"Your hair." The twins replied.

"My- AAAHHH!" he yelled.

The teacher jumped out of the bus making a complete fool of himself in front of the student, yelling about his hair being on fire. It set the whole bus to laughter, including the driver. After about fifteen minutes he calmed down and the ember flew out.

"O-okay." He said shakily. "Everybody off the bus and take your things out of the storage area."

"Hai!" the students yelled, they hopped off in a hurried manner and scurried off to claim their belongings.

The twins were the first to grab their things and hitch it on themselves.

"Alright!" they cheered, almost getting run over.

"Stay close to the bus kids." The driver said.

The teacher met up with some camp chaperones and cabin leaders to discuss lodging for the week.

"Alright students. Due to your ballets that you have chosen your partners for, I know where to put you, but the question is, 'Where to put you?'"

"Together!" Chitsuki and Kuraikaze said.

"Alright. When I call your name, I'll point out your cabin leader and they'll lead you to it." He said.

He called names and dragged the students to their cabins in groups of 10 each.

"…Tokiga, Mashiro, Ike, Asami, Kisuke, Yotobari!"

"Yes?" the twins said, leaping up.

"Come follow Tano to your cabin." The teacher said, pointing out a leader.

Tano waved at the group and counted them off.

"One, two three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine, ten." He said. "But you only said nine names."

"The twins." The teacher said. And he went back to point students their cabin leaders.

Nodding, Tano gestured the students to his cabin.

"Okay," he said, stopping in front. "I wanna learn your names before we get in our cabin so let's make it quick so we don't freeze. When you're done introducing yourself, you can go inside and pick your beds. Let's start with you. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, personality. Go."

He pointed to a boy with long black hair and a bored look.

"Ike Ike. I don't like a lot of stuff, I hate nearly everything, and my personality is dead." He said.

"Ike Ike?" Tano asked. "Is that a nickname?"

Ike just turned away and went inside., the same bored look on his face.

"Then… how about you?" the leader said, turning from him.

A girl who was combing a twig out of her brown hair looked up.

"Me? Asami Tsuna. I like birds, hate hunters, and my personality is still to be decided upon." She said, turning to walk inside.

"Alright, then you?" Tano continued, pointing

"Kisuke Horo." A boy said. "Like the skies, hate the clouds, I'm like the wind."

Grinning slightly, their leader let him in and pointed to the next person. He continued on like that until her reached the twins.

"What about you?"

"Yotobari." They said.

"Chitsuki."

"Kuraikaze."

"I like…"

"Any sort of music." Chitsuki said.

"Art of all kinds." Kuraikaze said.

"Hate the people we hate."

"Mischievous." They finished. "Can we go in now? We're tired."

"Alright, let's go in then." Tano said, leading them inside. "As you know, I'm Tano, your cabin leader. The boy's washrooms are over here." He pointed to a door marked 'Boys' "And the girl's washrooms are over here. There's a number pad on each and I'll give the code to each of you."

He gave slips to each of the kids and stopped before the twins.

"Now to figure out your genders." He said. "You teacher told me that one of you guys was a girl and the other a guy. So who's who?"

"I'm a goyrl." They said. Their last word melded together so Tano had no idea who said what.

"What?" he asked.

"Borl."

"Who is Chitsuki?"

"Me." They said together.

"And Kuraikaze?"

"Me."

Tano sighed and shook his head.

"I guess you won't be going to the washrooms for a week then." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry." The two of them replied. "We already know the codes."

"How so?" Tano asked.

"We have the slips!" the twins said, holding up the papers.

Their cabin leader gaped at them.

"H-how?"

"Mischievous." They said. "Night!"

The two of them climbed onto the top of an empty bunk, pulled the blankets up, and covered themselves before going to sleep.

The next morning, the two of them woke up an hour before dawn and sat up, wide awake.

"You felt it too?" Chitsuki asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kuraikaze replied, "You should know that by now."

They crept outside silently and looked around.

"Come on Mom, we know you're there." They said.

A silver haired vampire stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey kids." He said.

"Hey…" Chitsuki said. "You have the same aura as Mom, but you're not her!"

"Yeah, who are you?" Kuraikaze asked.

"How dare you say that to your own mother." The vampire said. "I came all this way to bring you breakfast and that's what you say?"

He placed plastic tins on their heads and rolled his eyes.

"You're a really good imposter for a guy." They said.

That earned them each a whack upside the head.

"The heavens…" he said. "Now are you going to ask me why your hair is silver too?"

Their eyes grew wide.

"So mom really isn't our mom?" they asked.

"NO!" Guilt-na-Zan nearly shouted. "I AM your mother, and I deserve your respect. I'll tell you more about it when you get home. Finish your breakfast and leave it under your sheets. I'll be back, but don't expect to see me very much."

As their 'mother' disappeared, the two of them chewed on their food thoughtfully.

"We have TWO moms!" they said.

--

**Aren't they so cute? I made this chapter extra long for you guys because it's the last. From now on, I'll only post further chapter about a day in the life of the twins, but only if somebody requests another chapter. If I don't get a request in three months, I'll set this as complete and I'll add a chapter for every request there after. Bye guys! I hope you all enjoyed Lost and Found!**


End file.
